


The magical solution

by Naire



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide, Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naire/pseuds/Naire
Summary: Ed tried to sacrifice himself to get Al back from the Gate. Instead, he landed in this strange world and got himself in trouble. Meeting new people, he could only hope this strange power of theirs could help him get back home. To Al. And to that bastard of a Colonel...What Ed couldn't know was that the Truth had a mission for him. One that could change the world forever.





	1. Remus

Ed was running for his life. Again. You would have thought he got used to it by now. They got him by surprise. He was very careful lately. Apparently, not careful enough.

He dashed through the trees at a park, dodging red spikes of light shot his way. He still didn't know what exactly this power was but he knew it was dangerous. He witnessed this green light killing on a spot. He also knew the red one would stun him, make him easy to catch, unable to move.

With a clap of his hands blue alchemical energy flowed through his fingers and he brushed every tree he could while running. It would slow them down at least a little.

The trees twisted and moved, grabbing one dark cloaked figure and making another two stumble and fall. Ed didn't even have time to feel smug about this as with a loud pop two of them appeared directly in front of him. With a curse, he jumped to the side, feeling a hot rush of air as the red light brushed his arm. He was lucky it was the metal one or he would have been down already.

With a snarl and a clap he managed to catch one of them off guard. The man cursed loudly when a wooden spike impaled his side. Blood flowed freely. Ed was long past feeling guilty about harming them. They were rustles killers, all of them.

With his way clear, Ed shot forward to safety. He didn't know why but those bastards never followed him into that particular street. Everywhere else, they would appear with that pop sound and kill anyone in their way. But not here. Somehow Privet drive was off limits for them. For the life of him Ed couldn't figure out why. It's not like it was different, the houses where plain and people boring. And no one here could use those strange lights out of a stick either. If Ed wasn't a scientist, he'd say it was magic.

With a pant, Ed came to a stop in the middle of the street and looked behind him with a smirk. This happened so many times now he knew they would just curse and leave. With a clap of his hands and a flash of blue his blade blended back into the automail.

Imagine his surprise when one of them – his side bloody, so he must be the one impaled by his spike – rushed towards him in a blinding rage and shouted crucio!

Ed didn't see any light from the stick pointed at him yet something shot him in the chest. Then agony filled his frame, he fell down and almost screamed. He barely just managed to hold it back but a pitiful whimper escaped anyway. It was like his automail surgery again. This hot, burning pain...

He focused on his breathing. Ed couldn't hear the commotion around and could only sag in relief when the pain passed. His soldier instincts kicked in quickly. He shot up to his feet, facing his opponent and trying to ignore the lingering pain in his muscles and dizziness. It seemed some people came to his aid, though.

Three people surrounded the black figure kneeling on the street, they had similar sticks pointed at him. They were really a strange group. One was a tall, tired looking man whose eyes radiated calm power. He was wearing a long, brown coat that saw better days. His kind face was full of scars, his expression serious. Another one was a woman with pink hair and a funny nose, her clothes a strange mix of normal and crazy. The third person was the most attention catching, one of his legs was wooden and his face... well, almost half of it was gone. He had a crazy, blue eye that twisted around independent of the other one.

"Are you all right?" The tired man asked him and pocketed his stick. He came closer, leaving the prisoner to the other two and approached Ed slowly. The Alchemist eyed him with suspicion, not easing his fighting stance. They were in possession of this strange power as well. He wasn't sure if having a common enemy made them allies or not. He nodded anyway in answer.

"Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you. My name is Remus Lupin. That woman with funny hair over there is Tonks. The other man's name is Moody. What is yours?" Remus approached him but kept his distance, clearly seeing Ed didn't trust him.

"I am Edward Elric." He answered. His accent was strange for the man and he frowned thinking about it. He never heard any language similar to that. "So you are enemies of his?" He nodded towards the still kneeling man in black cloak.

"Yes, obviously. Moody and Tonks are Aurors, you don't have to worry." He tried to reassure him and took a step closer.

"Aurors? What's that?" Ed decided to relax a little for now. They didn't seem hostile at the moment. He kept his guard up, though.

The man's face clearly showed surprise at his question.

"You are not a wizard? But I saw you changed your arm somehow, there was a blue flash..." Remus frowned and looked at him for answer.

"WIZARD? No way... Please don't tell me that this strange power of yours is magic!" Ed exclaimed, almost face-palming. Seriously?! People frowned and called him a freak when he used his alchemy but magic existed in this world?! Maybe it was a secret power, as most of the people didn't seem to use it... "What I did was Alchemy." He decided to answer to see if those folks knew of it.

"Alchemy?" Now he was truly puzzled. Tonks interrupted them.

"Me and Moody are taking this one to the Ministry. Are you ok here by yourself for a moment? I will be right back!" She said and when Remus nodded she glanced at Ed. "Wotcher, my name's Tonks. What's yours?" She had a friendly smile on her face. What shocked Ed though was that her hair wasn't pink anymore! Now it had a brown color and was longer. He gaped at her.

"Oh, my hair? I am a metamorphmagus." She said like it was obvious and before Ed could say anything she nodded at them both and disappeared with a pop. Ed should have been used to it by now – the guys who were chasing him for weeks did that a lot – yet when she just suddenly weren't there, he still gaped. What the hell is this world?! No Equivalent Exchange. Freaking wizards! What more? Maybe they fly on a broom as well?! For Gate's sake...!

"I don't think it's wise to just stand here. It is the middle of the night but still muggles could see us. Let's move into the shadows at least? I have a lot of questions for you if you don't mind." Remus walked towards a small house on the side and hid himself in the shade. He still had a good look at the house windows and at the street. Ed thought he looked like he was guarding whoever lived in there. He joined him and stared. He had questions of his own.

"So you're saying you don't know who Aurors are, yet you are a wizard and use some strange Alchemy instead of spells?" Remus asked him quietly, his eyes never leaving the house.

"No. I am not a wizard. I am an Alchemist. I do not know anything about that strange power of yours, I assume you call it magic?" He spat the last word like it offended him.

"You are a muggle?! But that's not possible..." Remus puzzled at this, glancing at him for a second. His eyes were strange. There was something almost animal about them. Yet he seemed calm and trustworthy. Ed promised himself not to be fooled by him. He might be dangerous. Ed was sure he was.

"I don't know about that either. I just know that a few weeks ago when I arrived in this wor... when I arrived here" he corrected himself hastily. "Those bastards in black cloaks noticed me doing some Alchemy and attacked me. They wanted to capture me. I run. By luck I realized they didn't want to come on this street for some reason. So whenever they'd find me, I would run here. This one was the first who followed me." Ed explained.

"That's because they know we are here. So the Death Eaters are interested in this Alchemy of yours... well, I am curious as well. What is it exactly? The only thing that I can think of when I hear this name is Nicolas Flamel and his philosopher's stone..." He stopped talking at Ed's angry intake of breath.

"You have the stone?!" He asked angrily, moving away a little.

"No, it was destroyed four years ago. Why?"

"Good. No one should have this. It only brings trouble and death. Do you know how it's made?" Ed had to know. Because if they knew and could speak so calmly about this... then he would have to run from them and quickly.

"No. Only Nicolas Flamel knows. I am sure he didn't even tell Dumbledore..." Ed relaxed at this.

"No one should know. It is the Devil's research." Ed took a deep breath. "As for Alchemy, it is a complicated art of science, when one knows and understands everything about the structure of the matter the object is made of and decomposes it to change it to his will. Nothing can be made out of thin air, though, like you seem to be able to do. There is the principle of Equivalent Exchange. You have to give as much as you want to take." He answered simply.

"Oh... Well, I've never seen anyone be able to do something like you did – not without magic, a wand and a well placed spell. Would you be willing to meet up with Dumbledore? I am sure he would want to meet you." Ed frowned at that. Should he trust the men? He didn't know anything about them. Yet, he was alone here, on his own, only learning about this world. It was completely different from that one time he was here, back in a body that was his but wasn't. He needed answers. And they did rescue him.

"All right. I have a lot of questions about this magic of yours as well. He is some kind of leader?"

"Yes. Now that Death Eaters" what a silly name – Ed thought. " are interested in you, the safest place is with us. Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard, he can provide you the answers you seek and a safe place if you need it." Remus explained. It was obvious he trusted this guy with his life. "Also, if you can do this – and it's obvious no muggle can – you should be careful of the Ministry as well." At Ed's blank look, he elaborated. "I don't know if then can detect that or not but you are still underage and they monitor people like you. If they realize you are a muggle, the best case scenario would be obliviate – it's a memory charm, would make you forget, probably everything. In worst case they would want to observe you in a lab somewhere..." Remus trailed off at Ed's dark look. Oh, he knew about those observations enough, thank you.

"Ok. I am going to trust you because you seem like a nice guy. But don't ever assume I am defenseless just because I can't use this magic. I will not hesitate to slash your throat if you turn out to be working with them or want to kill me." Ed threatened, knowing that he'd never go that far. He would wound his opponents, yes – but kill? No. He promised himself he won't do that. If he managed as the dog of the military he was sure he'd manage now too. The guy didn't need to know that, though.

Remus nodded, seeing the kid was serious and speaking the truth. It was hard to miss. His stance – now, even though more relaxed, he was still on his guard, ready to fight or flight. Before just moments after getting shot by crucio – the cruciatus curse for God's sake! - he got up to his feet in an instant, ready for a fight. This kid went through a lot.

They stayed in silence for a moment and suddenly with a pop Tonks arrived. Ed reacted in a blur of movement. With a quiet clap and a spark of blue light his automail blade was ready to use. He jumped away, his feet apart for a better stance, arms up and ready for an attack. Tonks took a step back in surprise and almost fell down, tripping. Remus gaped at him.

That is some reaction! He was so quick I couldn't see him! Just who is this child?! Remus wondered. When Ed realized it was the woman from before – her hair was pink again – he relaxed and moved back towards them.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard. And those guys loved to surprise me like that all the time." He explained himself. He was about to clap again to hide his blade when Remus stopped him.

"Wait. Can you show it to me slowly? How do you do that? And you call it science?" He was curious, it seemed this man like gaining knew knowledge just like Ed did. He grinned. He liked him already.

"Sure. Usually it should be done with an array but I'm a special case." He didn't want to elaborate on that so he quickly moved on. "I know exactly what kind of metals are here in my arm and having that knowledge I can decompose them and thin the material to make it longer and sharp. Basically I just reshape it, I do not change the molecular structure of the metal. Look." He crouched and with his finger he drew a circle in a dirt. Tonks took guarding over the house while Remus crouched down as well to see. With a quick, practiced movement, Ed drew the array he knew the best. It was pretty simple.

"This array is the best for reshaping things." He put his metal arm in the middle of the circle and activated it with the brush of his real fingers. A blue light sparkled for a moment and the blade seemed to blend with his automail. Only really small marks were left on it, indicating the alchemical reaction was made.

"Wow. This is something I've never seen before, for sure. It's impressive. And looks really complicated. I guess I could do the same with transfiguration but I am not that good at it." Remus complemented him. Ed grinned at that.

After spending a few hours with Remus and Tonks guarding someone – they refused to tell him who - Ed allowed Remus to grip his arm firmly and transport them to a different location. He couldn't be sure they didn't want to hurt him but had no other way but to trust them. It was impossible to gain knowledge of this magic without it. The sensation of apparating – as Remus called it – was terrible. He wanted to puke. He almost lost his balance when they finally arrived.


	2. Dumbledore

It looked like a back alley of some busy London street. It was early morning so there was little people around. Remus pointed towards a bar called "The Leaky Cauldron". Ed thought it was really a strange and obvious name. Yet, as he observed, no one seemed to notice it.

"Can you see the pub?" Remus asked. If Ed was really a muggle they would have to arrange a different place. Albus didn't want Ed at the HQ – obviously – and they decided against Hogsmeade. This was still a safe place.

"Sure. The Leaky Cauldron? What kind of a name is that? Don't you think it's a little obvious? From what I gathered, you people hide from others. Like this magic thingy is exclusive." Ed assumed.

"It is. Muggles – that's non-magical people – can't see it. The fact that you can means that you must have some magic within you. That would explain your strange Alchemy..." Remus started to walk towards the doors and Ed followed, shaking his head. No matter how many times he explained it was science the man didn't want to accept that.

Inside, they met a peculiar crowd, wearing some kind of cloaks – or robes. It was a little dark place, lighted by candles. Remus led him towards the back, nodding at people as he passed them. Ed kept close, looking around. Those people were so different than what he was used to.

They arrived at the last table, hidden in the back and when they stepped close enough it seemed they got inside some kind of a bubble – the voices quieted down around them. Ed eyed the old man sitting there. He had a long beard and square glasses on his nose. His eyes were kind but sharp, like he was a man of power and knowledge. He was ancient. The man wore an even more bizarre outfit than the rest of them, a deep green robe with golden stars on them. He smiled at Remus and nodded towards Ed in greeting, gesturing for them both to sit down. Ed slowly did. This man was powerful, he could tell. The way he carried himself told everything. The respect in Remus's gaze confirmed that.

"Hello. My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am a headmaster of Hogwarts. From what Remus managed to inform me of, you found yourself suddenly wanted by Death Eaters?" Straight to the point. Ed could respect that. He was afraid the man would smother him in small talk first. He sure seem the type.

"Yes. Those guys, wearing black cloaks and strange, white masks, attacked me a few weeks ago. I've been running from then since. Remus here along with two others helped me yesterday." Ed launched into his explanation. He decided to tell the man everything, about him using his Alchemy and about the dangerous attention it gained him. He also mentioned that he didn't know anything about magic before that.

"Curious. Curious indeed. You say Alchemy... And I am sure I've heard this accent before. Did you know Nicolas Flamel?" Dumbledore asked him. Ed shook his head.

"From what I gathered from Remus, they guy made himself a philosopher's stone. Is that true?" His voice got hard.

"Yes" Dumbledore opened his mouth to say more but Ed interrupted him quickly. He had to know.

"Are you in possession of knowledge about it's creation?" He asked sharply. Dumbledore eyed him with curiosity. It was obvious for Ed that if the guy wanted to lie to him, he wouldn't be able to tell. This man was mysterious and definitely could make anyone believe what he wanted. Yet, when he answered, his eyes seemed honest. Ed just had to trust his gut for now.

"No. Nicolas never shared that with me. We destroyed the stone four years ago and he died. But he is the only Alchemist I've ever met. It seems like a long forgotten knowledge."

"Good. That kind of knowledge is deadly. Really deadly. I have a lot of questions as well. We can agree that I will tell you about Alchemy if you tell me about this magic of yours." Ed crossed his arms. He would not give anything without gaining something in return. This magic could be an answer to getting back to Al... and Roy.

"Yes, about that. It is curious that you can use Alchemy and from what Remus reported to me it's nothing muggle yet you don't know about magic. The fact you could see this place and enter it without problem indicates you at least have a magical core. You might be a squib. Would you agree for our nurse to examine you and determine that? I promise you she is trustworthy." Ed frowned at that but nodded. He hated hospitals. But he had to know if he can learn this magic or not. "It could also solve our next problem. It seems Alchemy is complicated – Nicolas never wanted to show me any – and magic is definitely something you can't gain knowledge of in a short time. I can get you to Hogwarts – it is a magical school for wizards – and if you are capable of performing magic you can become a student there. If not, then I will give you access to the library in exchange of knowledge you posses. Another bonus is you would be safe from the Death Eaters there. If you have anyone..." Ed shook his head at that. No. He had no one. He got here only a month ago. He didn't make any friends yet. And running for your life didn't help any. "Ok then. So what to you say?"

"We have a deal." Ed agreed and stuck out his hand. Dumbledore shook it after a moment of hesitation.

They spoke a little more and agreed to meet here the next day. Ed had to collect his stuff, all of the notes and books he managed to find so far. Also, he had to pay for the room he was currently staying at and resign from his job. The Headmaster told him he wouldn't have to pay anything for shelter or food there as students never do. He refused any of them to escort him there, saying he is very capable of taking care of himself. He was good so far, one more day won't hurt. Remus reluctantly agreed after apparating him where he wanted to go.

It seemed they were right, though. After gathering everything he needed and returning the books he borrowed, Ed had everything in his backpack. He resigned from his job and got out on the street before they could question him why he did that. He collected the money he had – it wasn't much but he was saving lately so it would have to do.

He walked through the street in Surrey, wondering what kind of luck was it that he met those people. It seemed they were hidden well from the rest of the world.

He had some time to spare so he mindlessly walked towards the park. He was deep in thoughts, thinking about Al and Roy and all the other people who probably thought he was dead. He shouldn't have come back to the place they caught him last time.

Ed was so spaced out he didn't notice the light heading towards his chest. The place seemed deserted. It wasn't. Only the instincts he relied on most of his life saved him from getting stunned. But he wasn't that lucky when another light sped his way and struck him in the chest. Blood spilled freely. He gasped.

There were only two of them – apparently even they didn't think he was so stupid to go back there. Ed was just used to this place, it was close to the building he was staying at and they found him here only recently.

The wound was deep and nasty, his side screamed in agony. His movements were sluggish and he knew he didn't stand a chance in hand to hand combat. So with a moan, he moved to run. Adrenaline was pumping in his veins, making it possible for him to move and dodge. He was sure the rush won't last and if he didn't get back to that stupid street where Remus might be, he's as good as dead.

Running exhausted him like never before. He felt the tick, warm blood painting his side in red. He pressed his hand to it to try and stop the flow.

It must have been a real luck that he managed to get close to the guarded house. His pursuers gave up. What he didn't know that there was a spell around that particular house. No one with a Dark Mark could get as close as Ed was now. He collapsed in front of the doors. The setting sun shined on this automail hand as it fell from his wound limply.


	3. Harry

Ed woke up with a groan, his whole body in pain. He felt like he got stabbed again and his chest throbbed mercilessly. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a worried face of a green eyed boy.

"Are you all right?" He asked him, his accent strange. Ed nodded once, still not being able to speak from the pain and looked around briefly. He was lying on a small bed in a plain room, probably a guest room. The boy was sitting on the only chair, leaning down to check his chest. He realized he had bloody bandages there and wondered what the hell happened. He knew he was stabbed by Envy but then again, Al sacrificed himself and healed him, didn't he? He moved his hand, where the port was aching a little and realized with a start he had his automail again. And then he remembered. He gasped.

He sacrificed himself to save Al. Or he tried to but instead of dying he got a different deal. His price to pay for his brother's life was being apart from him. In another world, on the other side of the Gate. Or that was the theory anyway. He closed his eyes, exhausted. He must have hit his head as he fell, because for a moment there he didn't remember the month he's already spend here.

When he came to he felt a nice aroma of food and it gave him enough strength to sit up. The boy from before was holding a plate and when he noticed his guest upright he gave it to him.

"I'm sorry, this is all I have." He apologized and Ed had to admit this was really little food. But it was warm and it was great for his empty stomach. After finishing he glanced at him.

The boy was thin and almost scrawny, wearing too big, old shirt and a pair of simple jeans. He had big, round glasses making him look a little childish but adorable anyway. His hair was pure black, almost like Mustang's Ed mused. But what captured his attention the most were his large, green eyes gazing at him, curious. Even though his face was rather plain (not counting a strange scar on his forehead), his eyes were unusual enough to make him interesting.

"So, uh... could you tell me your name?" Ed broke the silence finally.

"Oh, right, sorry! I'm Harry Potter. And you...?"

"I'm Edward Elric. Thank you for saving me. That bastard got me good. So where am I?"

"Privet Drive, Surrey." Oh. Right. He remembered clearly now. He run to this street looking for shelter. His head was still a little dizzy but he should be fine in a couple of hours. He looked out the window and realized it was the house Remus guarded!

"Um... Do you know Remus Lupin?" He asked. Why would those wizards guard a scrawny boy?

"Yes! You know Remus?" The guy seemed excited at that.

"We've met. Actually I am supposed to meet his boss tomorrow."

"His boss?" Harry looked puzzled. Then, his eyes shone with sudden understanding. "You mean Dumbledore?" He smiled broadly.

"Yes, that's the one. Strange name, if you ask me." So Harry knew them, no surprise considering they guarded him. "So, why do they watch your house?" He asked, curious. Maybe those black cloaked bastards wanted him too?

"Um, I'm Harry Potter. Of course they think I need guards." He seemed bitter about this but understanding. "With Voldemort out there... wait. Are you one of those people who don't believe he's back?" Harry was angry at the thought.

"No, no. Chill." He didn't know what the kid was on about. Ed put his hands up with a calming gesture and hissed in pain. With a sigh, he started to take his bandages off. Screw this, a few months off of his life was worth a painless body. In his situation he needed to be able to move around freely if he wanted to stay safe and find the way back home. If he didn't do anything about this now he'd have to spend at least a week in bed before he would be good enough to go out there and hold his own in a fight if needed. He wasn't that patient.

"Wait! What are you doing?! You will hurt yourself!" Harry jumped to stop him but Ed just glared at him and he stopped. Finally, the wound was visible and they both winced.

"Bloody bastard, being stabbed three times now..." Ed mumbled looking at himself and missed Harry's horrified expression.

"What are you going to do?" He asked when Ed brought his hands close to his chest.

"I'm going to heal myself, of course. I can't stand the pain and I don't have time to lay around to heal." Ed said and before Harry could protest he clapped his hands. Bright, blue light of alchemical reactions filled the room. After a moment, it faded and left Ed feeling a lot better. He wasn't bleeding around the place anymore and the pain was gone as well. This time the wound wasn't as complicated and he could actually get rid of it. And for what he felt, it seemed it took only a few weeks off his life span. So far, so good.

"What the hell?! This wasn't life threatening. Why did you use magic in a muggle house! And you are probably underage as well! The ministry will have our hide now!" Harry was obviously angry and a little panicked, yet it wasn't the tone but what he said that alarmed Ed.

"What? That Ministry of yours can detect me from afar?" Shit, shit, if that was true then he wasn't safe anywhere. Then again, they didn't get him already and he was using Alchemy for weeks...

"Uh? Didn't you just spell your wound closed? That's underage magic, of course they can. Everybody knows that." Harry run his hand through his black locks, making them even more messy.

"Of course not! It was Alchemy, couldn't you tell? You really don't know Alchemy in your world?" He still couldn't grasp that they had magic but Alchemy seemed strange to them.

"You said my world, like you don't come from here. Please, explain. And I really hope this Alchemy of yours won't attract ministry's attention." Harry was still frustrated at that.

"Fine, I will tell you but you won't believe me anyway." Ed hoped he would, though. Having someone in this world who could explain things to him would be helpful. Somehow he'd rather gain basic knowledge from someone close to his age and then verify it with what Dumbledore will say. It was less likely that Harry would try to manipulate him in anyway than this Headmaster guy.

So he told his tale, about Amestris, Alchemy, his role in the military and passing through the Gate. He kept it simple, without any details, keeping his private life private.

"I see. So you are from a parallel world and to get here you went through some Gate. Instead of magic, you have Alchemy. And in place of ministry, a military. So how old are you? Because it seems like you were in this military for some time and I don't think they would let children there?" Harry asked and Ed couldn't help but smile at him in relief. He believed him. He didn't think he was mental or anything. But then again, if magic existed then it wouldn't be hard to imagine traveling between worlds.

"I'm glad you believe me. I'm sixteen. I joined the military when I was twelve. Sure, they weren't trilled because of my age but they didn't have a choice." He flashed him his dazzling grin. "I'm just that good."

Harry laughed at that, a rumbling sound deep from his chest. It was rather nice.

"So, what about you? How old are you? And tell me about this magic." He played it like he really didn't know anything. Which was technically true. He saw just a little of it.

The more Harry told him, the more knowledge he will have to check if Dumbledore fella was telling him a truth. Somehow Harry seemed more trustworthy than any of them. He had this easy air around him and looked like a caring person. After all he just took a bleeding stranger to his room and helped him, not knowing what kind of person Ed could be. Edward wondered how he managed to skip his guards and why they didn't notice him. Oh well, maybe they weren't always here. Or someone slept in instead of staying sharp.

"I just turned fifteen. And magic... well, obviously I'm a wizard so I know about it but not everyone is capable of doing magic. There are some people called muggles..." And so Harry explained about his world, telling him about Hogwarts and the Ministry and why he was so nervous before. It seemed the government was corrupted in here.

So far, everything what Remus and Dumbledore told him was the same.

"So you are a student at this Hogwarts school?" Harry nodded. "Good. Tell me more about it. I will be going there tomorrow. Dumbledore offered an exchange of knowledge. Also if I am capable, I might join you as a student there." Harry grinned at that and launched in description of his favorite place. His home.

Ed grinned at his enthusiasm and Harry smiled back at him. They were becoming friends quickly. Something about this boy was easy to like.

Ed quickly learned that Harry's family hated him. He had to stay hidden when he went to get supper and listen to the man throwing him around and ordering him like some slave. But Harry asked him not to do anything so he gritted his teeth and stayed put.

At night Ed absolutely refused to let Harry sleep on the floor, saying he saved him and deserved better. Harry didn't want his guest on the floor either so they ended up pressed close together on a VERY small bed. Ed felt hot, feeling Harry's thin but surprisingly strong body near his. Of all times, this was the worst moment for his teenager hormones to kick in. He didn't know shit about this guy after all. And besides his eyes, he wasn't even attractive. When he finally fell asleep, his dreams were affected anyway.

Ed dreamt of Roy. His smiling face, his beautiful laugh, the way he brushed his hair from his eyes. They were standing in front of each other, their last goodbye before Ed turned his back to him and left to deal with Dante. But this time it was different.

If this was a memory, they would just hug tightly and Ed would whisper quietly wait for me and Roy would whisper back of course I will, we have much to discuss and that would be it. But in the dream... their kiss would be full of passion and promise for more, they would press chest to chest, their bodies fitting each other intimately. Roy's warm tongue would beg an entrance to his mouth and Ed would moan, letting it in to play. It was just a fantasy.

Logically Ed knew they had potential but there was nothing yet and there might never be. They were both too prideful. And before everything went to hell, Roy still had his career to think about. Only recently Roy realized his career was as good as gone when he decided to go after Bradley. So they talked about this tension in the air between them, although there was no L-word involved. They admitted they cared for each other. The rest of this important talk had to wait after everything was over. Then it seemed like it was not the right time and place. Ed regretted he didn't have balls to just kiss the idiot when he had a chance. Even though he still couldn't be sure he wouldn't get rejected, at least now he'd know. Because he might never see him again.

Still, the dream was hot and getting hotter and as it is in the dream land, there was no logic or reason to tell him it couldn't be true. Fortunately, he woke up before real action started and managed to will his erection away. Being still pressed to a warm body didn't help any.

Eventually the longest night ended and they got ready to leave soon. Harry packed what little belongings he had and sent his cute owl flying, after letting Ed pet her. Then he tossed some strange fabric at him. At Ed's crocked eyebrow, he explained.

"This is an Invisibility Cloak. Hide under it to get out. This is how I sneaked you in."

Ed wrapped the fabric around his body and looked down to see nothing! Such a great thing! He'd love to have something like this! It would help him to nick Mustang every time he followed just to annoy him. Colonel was still a bastard, no matter how fondly Ed could sometimes think about him. And the pranks he could play with this cloak...!

After that, they both managed to get out of the house, having the doors slammed after them. Harry grabbed his trunk and dragged it away, out of sight of the Dursleys.

When it was safe, Ed gave back the cloak, but he really wished to have it for himself. They sat down at the side of the road and waited. It seemed whoever guarded the house today just wasn't there. Harry knew it must have been Mundungus.

Two minutes later a loud crack shot through the silence. Years of military training made Ed react in a second and so he stood, his legs spread to stand more steadily, knees bent for easier attack and his hands clapped changing his automail into a blade. His glove got ruined in a process but he didn't mind, facing the way the sound came from. Harry looked at him, alarmed. He never noticed Ed had a fake arm! He even slept in those gloves. He must have been through a lot if he was reacting like that.

"Edward? What are you doing here? I thought you said you had some business to take care of?" Lupin asked and Harry jumped up to greet him. Ed, realizing it was just Remus, relaxed and clapped again. His blade transmutated back into his hand. Harry eyed the process but decided to ask about it later.

"Remus! I'm glad you've came!" Harry smiled, hugging the man.

"I was attacked nearby." Ed answered and they paused their greetings to look at him. Harry never asked what actually happened. Ed described the two man he met and Harry was shocked that Death Eaters were involved.

"Well, I believe it will be the best to move on and soon. It is not safe to just stand here." Remus waved his wand and Harry's luggage shrunk. He pocketed it and grabbed the boy's hand. "I think it would be best if you went with us." He told him and Ed agreed. It would be stupid to just wait around until the evening.

The world disappeared before his eyes becoming a blurred image and then... he could breath again. He gasped but managed to stay steadily on his feet, looking around to see where they've landed. Now that was a convenient way of transportation...


	4. Hogwarts and the Alchemist

They were standing in front of a huge gate but what was behind that took his breath away. An enormous castle loomed in a distance. It looked beautiful.

"Hogwarts?!" Harry exclaimed with a smile. He thought they will have to stay at Grimmauld Place. Then again, they couldn't just let Ed under the Fidelius charm if they didn't know who he actually was. Harry already trusted him, after hearing his story, but neither Dumbledore nor Remus knew it yet.

Remus kept eying the teen that was with them. He was strange and had a different smell. His hand was metal yet he could move it like normal. That wasn't a technology he was familiar with. Not even muggles had something like that. And his accent was mysterious as well. Remus traveled a lot and yet he couldn't connect it to any language he had ever heard. And the way he acted just after they arrived. Even though he did something similar before, it was just as startling. In a second he was ready for a fight, blade out, his posture rigid. Even now he kept glancing subtly around like he expected someone to strike him at any given moment. He said he didn't know about magic but what was this alchemy he did? As much as Remus knew – and it wasn't a lot – alchemy was a long dead practice and wasn't capable of such things. Those symbols and an array he shown him before were strange but fascinating. Yet, as he could see the castle and the Leaky Cauldron – no muggle could – he had to have some magic in him.

Remus spent all of the way back to the castle pondering about him. He was really interesting.

Seeing the castle up close made it look even more magnificent. Such a beautiful sight. And to think it wasn't some bastard's royalty property but an actual school. Glancing at Harry's happy face, Ed could tell it was indeed an awesome place. The boy looked like he finally came back home. Considering his relatives it probably was true.

They went through long corridors, lightened by the sun shining through large, Gothic windows. Seeing the portraits move and talk made him almost jump out of fear but he composed himself. He needed to accept a lot of crazy things as normal. This world had magic for fuck' sake. When a ghost appeared he wasn't as calm. Harry laughed at him and told him about the first time he saw them.

Eventually they reached Headmaster's office, after climbing a lot of stairs. Good thing he was in shape or he wouldn't feel his legs now. After saying some funny password the statue moved and they entered the place.

Headmaster greeted them, looking surprised at Ed presence. He gestured for them to sit anyway. Comfy he thought, getting in a plush armchair.

"For now, the most important would be to find out if you can use magic or not. Unfortunately our nurse is not available today but I asked her to come back and she will be here tomorrow. So for now, if you would be so kind and show me this Alchemy of yours?" Albus' eyes were shining like crazy, excited. Nicolas never wanted to give him a demonstration.

Harry looked curious as well. Remus didn't tr to hide his interest either.

"This magic of yours can do similar things I can but it can also do stuff I wouldn't dream of. It seems to me you can do any transmutation without worrying about Equivalent Exchange."

At their blank looks, Ed explained the basics rules of Alchemy.

"So I can't get anything out of thin air but if I have all of the materials I can decompose them and change their form." With that, he broke a small plate that was on the desk and with a clap of his hands put it back together.

All three of them seemed impressed at that.

"It is very curious indeed. I'm looking forward to your lessons on this matter." Albus smiled. He was so excited he could barely contain it. It was so long ago when he could feel like a student, a rush of learning new and fascinating things.

"I am looking forward to learning about your magic as well. Maybe it will allow me to get back home." Ed said, his eyes getting the faraway look. He needed to get back. He had an unfinished business with Roy. And Al. He had to make sure Al was human, whole and alive.

"And where is home, exactly?" Ed sighed but decided to answer. The moment he stepped into the castle he knew that meant he trusted those people. With a sigh, he explained again. He only hoped that all wizards were like Harry when it comes to unbelievable stories.

"I see. Traveling through dimensions... yes, I can understand what Nicolas meant then..." Dumbledore mused, sipping his tea. Ed decided to ignore the Nicolas fellow comment. He didn't want to know about the stone, Remus' word would have to be enough for now.

"I'm not sure I know how to help you. I never knew of the existence of this Gate of Truth or about the other world. I can look for some information, though. Ask around." Albus offered.

"I see." He sighed, disappointed. "Do you have some library here?" He reckoned they had to, it was a school after all.

"Of course, Hogwarts library is one of the biggest after all. Feel free to explore!"

Ed smiled at the jovial invitation and thanked the man.

"The term starts in two weeks so if we won't find anything by then I would prefer it if you attended Hogwarts as a student. Of course first we need to check if you are capable of magic. Madam Pomfrey will do that tomorrow." Ed nodded at that. He could live with it. Being a student here would let him roam this beautiful castle and learn everything they had to offer. He felt like magic was the answer. They could do so much with it.

Dumbledore faced Harry. "I would like you to stay here with Edward for now. I am sure you want to see Snuffles again but for now he is busy. Wait a few days and Remus will come and get you there." Harry nodded at that. He missed Sirius, sure, but this was Hogwarts. He couldn't be happier anywhere else. And Ed was a fascinating person. Harry still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact he was from another dimension!

After that, Harry shown Ed the way to the Griffindor tower. The fat lady let them in with a happy smile. Ed looked around the room. It was all red and gold and he liked it instantly. He suddenly missed his iconic red coat. Maybe he should transmutate one for himself?

"This is the Griffindor common room. It's my house at Hogwarts. There are four houses in total..." Harry started to explain and Ed listened, curious. It seemed each house had different characteristics. He wondered which would be the one for him? He thought Griffindor could do that – as he was brave and reckless and never backed out of fight. But Ravenclaw appealed to him even more. The house of learning. He loved books after all.

It was getting late and they were both hungry so after setting their stuff in the dormitory Harry decided to show him the way to the kitchen. This castle was huge and as Ed discovered, stairs moved here on it's own so he gave his whole attention to memorize the way. Harry promised to show him a wicked map later.

Meeting house elves was not a nice experience for Ed. Harry laughed his ass off at his face. He thought they were chimeras – but their creator would have to be a genius. They weren't in pain. Their bodies were perfectly made – but still ugly. Harry explained to him about different magical creatures and Ed had to accept them as real.

After a nice dinner – so much food! before Ed couldn't afford to eat as much as he liked but now he could and the elves were delighted to see he could eat so much – they went on a short tour around the castle with a map Harry mentioned earlier. It was awesome. Ed would love to have such things back in Amestris. He wondered if it was possible to make something similar with Alchemy. But he knew he wouldn't be able to make the map show people like this one did. It even shown his won name!

The castle was just too big to see all at once and they were both tired. Even though Ed wasted a few weeks of his lifespan to heal himself, he was still sore. They moved back into the tower and went to sleep.

Ed dreamt of Al this time. His little brother was smiling widely at him, looking like he did when he was ten. They were laughing together, no care in the world. Edward forgot how it felt to be so happy.

When he woke up he didn't want to get out of bed. He could still feel the smile they shared in the dream. His face fell. He still didn't know if he succeeded. If Al was alive and well.

With determination, he got up and went for a shower. Harry was still sleeping and with a glance at the window Ed determined it was really early still.

After a shower and a change of clothes Ed went through his usual exercises. He was only in his pants, deciding to leave the shirt off for now. He didn't know he had an audience.

Harry woke up slowly, not remembering what he dreamt about. The fact he was in Hogwarts finally filled him with happiness. He stretched lazily and sat up. What he saw almost took his breath away.

Ed muscles were visible, his toned abdomen tense from the strain of his exercise. Harry didn't know a human body could be that flexible. This was a first time in his life when he felt an attraction towards a male frame.

The blonde's metal arm was just as fascinating. Harry knew that muggles didn't have a technology like this. It was really out of this world. The casual way Ed moved his metal limb was hard to believe. Harry glanced at his shoulders, wincing at the terrible scars. It must have hurt badly.

There were more scars to see as Harry's curious eyes traveled down his muscular chest. Some were small but Ed had two that looked horrible. One on his side he saw before, the place he bandaged himself. That cutting curse got him bad. On the other side Ed had even bigger scar and when he changed his position in another stretch Harry caught a glimpse of his back and almost gasped – whatever did this to him impaled him right through. He had a matching scar proving that.

It took Ed a few minutes, as he was concentrated extra hard on his exercise, to feel someone's eyes on him. The weather in this country wasn't good for him and his ports ached because of the rain. Ed straightened out and looked towards the bed. Harry blushed as Ed caught him staring.

"Sorry." He mumbled, finally getting up from his bed and hastily gathering his clothes. "It's just... your metal arm is fascinating. I've never seen technology like this." Harry explained himself quickly but Ed only smirked at him and the boy retreated, obviously embarrassed. Ed chucked at his back.

It was funny to think the guy had a crush on him already, when they've only just met. Ed met his share of people on his journey to get Al's body back and learned over time how to interpret those stares. Sure, Ed never had time for a relationship – and usually had Roy on his mind anyway – but that didn't mean he never let anyone near him. A few questioning kisses or caresses happened here and there, both with men and women. Yet, Ed somehow never wanted to take things further. Not only because he was an idiot pining for his Commanding Officer but also he believed that you have to get to know a person better to have sex with them. He didn't want a one night stand with a random stranger he'd never see again. Sure, he was a teenager and felt the need but he couldn't trust another person like that. He could recognize a stare of desire and lust, though. It seemed Harry was surprised at this just as he was. Well, Ed wasn't cruel enough to tease him about it but he would make sure the other boy knew he was off limits. Ed was not going to stay in this world, not if he had any say in it. It would have to be years for him to accept that – or more likely, never. He wasn't one to give up, after all. He will get back no matter what!

After chucking a little at Harry's embarrassment Ed told him not to worry about it. Harry nodded in relief that he won't be teased and led Ed down towards the Great Hall. Breakfast was already waiting for them on one table where Dumbledore sat along with a grumpy Snape, spaced out Trelawney and Madame Pomfrey.

"Good morning." Harry said and Ed just nodded in greeting.

"Good morning, my boys! Sleep well? Come join us." Dumbledore acted as jovial as ever and Ed had to wonder if he was a little barmy. "Professors, this is Edward Elric. Edward, this is professor Snape." He gestured to the man in black clothes. A curious, sharp gaze met his steadily and the man nodded shortly at him. Ed answered in kind. "This is Sybilla Trelawney and here is Madam Pomfrey. She will be the one to examine you later." The spaced out woman didn't acknowledge him but the nurse gave him a warm smile and Ed smiled back. She seemed nice.

Ed and Harry ate breakfast in silence, listening to Dumbledore chatting away at poor Snape. Well, Harry had a nasty smirk on his face, seeing his favorite professor irritated at the Headmaster but not able to do anything about it. Ed thought that the guy really wanted to be anywhere else but here and felt a little bad for him. He already knew the old man might be a little irritating at times.

With his stomach pleasantly full, Ed didn't mind that much that he was going to a hospital wing. The nurse seemed nice and it wasn't like he had to stay there longer than a moment.

After sitting down on a bed he was a little nervous with the audience there. Along with Dumbledore came curious Harry and scowling Snape.

"All right, dear. I am going to perform a spell to examine if you have a magical core or not. It might seem a little unpleasant but not painful. Just stay still and let me concentrate. If you feel at any moment that you can somehow fight me, please don't. I'd rather not be attacked by your magic." She asked him and he nodded his understanding. Ed was skeptical about having any sort of magical – of all things! - powers inside him but needed to know for sure.

He felt a strange rush, like an array just got activated inside his chest. He tensed, waiting for it to blow up but it didn't. It felt like the energy was moving through him, like he swallowed some fire but without the burn it should provide. He stayed still and fought an urge to just push this energy out of him.

Gradually, the feeling left him and he opened his eyes. He never realized he closed them. Ed looked at the nurse with expectation.

"It seems you are in possession of a magical core and have a small amount of magic in you. It is faint though and weak. I am not sure if you will be able to perform any complicated spells but you should be able to complete at least two years at Hogwarts." It was and wasn't disappointing.

On one hand, it was great that he could learn this magic at all but on the other hand... Ed was sure he needed advanced magic to get back to the Gate. He couldn't just draw a human transmutation circle and be done with it. He didn't have anything to pay with and Al would be pissed if Ed sacrificed the rest of his limbs to get back to him. Ed decided to leave this as a last resort. Besides, if he got back, missing more than he already did and found out Al didn't get his life back... he would need everything to try and bargain with the Gate again.

"He isn't exactly from here, Poppy. The more you practice magic, the more it matures and grows. I am sure Mr. Elric will be able to finish Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said and Ed grabbed at that hope. If practice was what he needed then he will throw himself at his studies even more so than he usually did.

"So, now what?" Ed asked, getting up from the bed. He was eager to leave the room, he hated hospitals.

"Wait. I believe Poppy and Severus should know about your... condition. "The man glanced at his metal hand, hidden under a glove. "Maybe we will be able to help you with it. Severus is a potion master so with his help I am sure something can be figured out."

With a sigh like he was suffering, Ed sat back down on the ugly bed and took his glove off. Pomfrey couldn't stop a gasp escaping her lips. Ed moved the sleeve up to uncover most of the arm and flexed his fingers. After a moment, he admitted "My leg is metal too. It is called automail. I don't know what do you want to help me with, for now it is working perfectly and my mechanic is a genius – I don't think any of you would understand how this works anyway so you can't help repair it."

Severus took a step towards this strange child and examined his hand. It was unreal to see the metal fingers move like it was natural. Something like that made without magic? The structure of the thing must be fascinating but the brat was right – they wouldn't understand it anyway. Together with Poppy they examined the place the port met flesh.

"Is it connected to your nerves?" She asked, touching his shoulder lightly. At his nod, she paled a little. "It must have been agony to have them connected!" Ed looked away, not wanting to scare the woman more.

"I am not sure we can regrow this. Your magical core is very weak right now and any try would destroy the port you already have but cannot guarantee you will get your limb back. As we do not have knowledge of the creation of this, it wouldn't be wise to attempt it. I'm sorry." She explained gently to him but Ed didn't feel disappointed. He was in awe, realizing they usually could regrow limbs! This world was so bizarre! But it gave him even more hope, if they can do that, surely getting to the Gate shouldn't be a problem.

Severus agreed with her and decided his presence wasn't needed anymore, he finally left the irritating company.

They met with Remus later in the Headmaster's office. Harry followed them out of boredom. It's not like he had anything else to do here.

"Remus? Did you hear anything from Ron and Hermione? I didn't get any letters from them..."

"Yes, they are staying in Snuffles' house, along with all Weasleys. They couldn't mail you because of where they are." Remus explained and Harry nodded. His missed them all. He'd leave Hogwarts if it meant he could meet them.

"Harry. As I told you, you will be able to go to Snuffles' house later this week. We are still working on some last parts of the security." Dumbledore explained. Harry had to nod at that. He was at the house only briefly at the beginning of the summer, almost believing he could finally spend it all away from Dursleys and with Sirius. But it turned out the security was bad, the spells didn't hold because of the dark magic the place was drowned in so he had to go back and wait.

Dumbledore turned towards Ed. "You need to find a wand compatible to your power. Remus, if you'd be so nice, please take Mr. Elric to Olivander's. I am sure you will get the one that will help your magical powers grow."

"Can I come too?" Harry asked, excited. He loved Diagon Alley and he needed his supplies too. Besides, Ed interested him, he was curious about his life and Alchemy. He'd like to spend some more time with him. Dumbledore nodded with a smile.

"Given that Mr. Elric will need a guide, I believe you might accompany him. Remus will be there with you, so you should be safe."

"All right then, if we'd discussed it all..." Remus said, ready to leave.

"There is one more thing." Ed said. It got their attention, as he looked a little embarrassed. "I arrived here with only those clothes on my back and a really small sum of money. Is it possible for you do lend me some? I could work for it. If I am to go shopping I will need it."

Harry spoke before any of them had a chance. "Don't worry about it! I have enough to last a few lifetimes. It's not like I need all that. I will pay for everything." He said it like it was no big deal, waving his hand dismissively.

"I can't just accept that!" Ed exclaimed. "I will find some job and pay you back. With my Alchemy I could do some repair work..."

"I believe it is not wise." Dumbledore said, his voice serious. "We do not know your Alchemy. If by any chance a Death Eater spotted you... well, I'm sure Voldemort is interested in this new power. They would try to capture you again. Just accept Harry's offer, he really is quite wealthy." Albus smiled at him. Ed nodded his thanks.

"So who is this Voldemort? And those black cloaked guys?" He needed to know his enemy.

Exchanging looks between themselves, the tree of them started a tale of the war that was consuming their world.

"So, basically, you are their savior?" Ed asked Harry. Seeing him nod with a grim face, Ed felt bad for him. He knew how such responsibility felt like. And he only had his brother life on his shoulders, not the entire race of idiotic adults who believed a kid could save them just because he got lucky as an infant.


	5. Malfoy

The atmosphere in Dumbledore's office was heavy. Harry refused to meet Ed's eyes, looking out of the window but not really seeing anything. He seemed to be faraway, in some dark memory he couldn't help but relive in his mind. Remus glanced at the boy with worry plain on his face but didn't comment. The topic of James and Lily was just as hard for him to think about. Albus decided to break the tension and with a swift move of his hand conjured up some calming tea.

"I believe you will need legal documents to be able to enroll in Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, sipping from his cup. "Before you go to Diagon Alley we should at least discuss your basic background story. I've already set things in motion, so in a day or two everything should be in place."

Edward looked at the Headmaster, shocked and feeling stupid. Why didn't he think of that before?! He was so focused on searching in local libraries about anything that could help him get home, he totally ignored the danger of having no documents. His job has been easy enough and the owner of the shop he helped at never asked about his ID. As long as he cleaned everything up in time, there was no problem. And now that he discovered there was even more to this reality, he was so wrapped up and excited he lost his head.

Then, there came doubt. Why would Dumbledore do that for him, without Ed even asking? He eyed the older man. He must want something in return. Ed nodded anyway and listened to the story the Headmaster created for him. He decided to find out more about the government here and how important this guy really was. If he could so easily 'invent' a person, what else could he do? For now, Ed would have to go with it and be ready to run if things went south. The last thing he needed was to get involved in whatever politics this man might need him for. Yet, the background story and the papers were a must, so Ed shook his head a little and focused. Now was not the time to be so paranoid.

Finally, they were able to leave and Ed grinned at Harry's enthusiasm. Apparently the street they were going to was another wicked place. Remus smiled pleasantly and joined Harry's description of shops and magical stuff they sold, as they walked down many stairs and out of the castle.

It was a nice day out, no rain or dark clouds and Ed was glad his automail ports stopped giving him trouble. He looked around, noticing a small hut near the line of the forest and a great lake. It really was beautiful here.

The sensation of being pulled through space was just as unpleasant as before. It seemed Harry felt the same way as Ed had to stop him from falling on his face as they landed. Remus just chuckled quietly at that and stepped inside the pub. They passed through the strange clothed crowd and Ed could witness Harry's fame firsthand. It seemed some people eyed the boy with disgust plain on their faces, while others fawned over him like he was some kind of god. Ed admired Harry's calmness about the whole situation, he simply ignored the unkind stares and smiled shakily at the rest of them. If Ed was in his place he would have screamed at them all already and fists would go flying.

Eventually, they escaped to the back of the pub. Ed looked around a very small backyard, containing nothing at all, surrounded by a brick wall.

"When I first came here I looked just as confused as you are now." Harry smiled at him and moved close to the wall. Remus got his wand out. "Just watch." Harry said with an excited grin as Remus started to tap some bricks. Ed realized quickly it was some kind of a pattern, so probably it would open a hidden door or something.

When the bricks started to spin and uncover the entrance, Ed grinned. He was right.

"Edward Elric, welcome to the Diagon Alley!" Harry exclaimed happily, his arms spread wide in invitation.

If Ed thought the crowd in the pub was strange, then this was madness. Man and woman where rushing around, chatting loudly and wearing all kinds of crazy clothes. Robes, pointed hats, impossible colors or materials with moving patterns on them. They were carrying multiple bags, owls or rats in cages. The shops where amazing as well, nothing he'd ever seen before. Things moved by itself and sometimes even spoke! Adverts were zooming around. He witnessed some magic already but still he couldn't grasp the fact that it was real. This place screamed magic even more than the castle did.

Remus led them towards a high building, keeping much closer to Harry than before. Ed could understand why. So many people here and the moment someone spotted the black haired boy, they had to try and come over to him. Some scowled, others chatted loudly at him. Remus politely asked them time and again to please step aside. Ed kept back a little, deciding not to cause a scene.

"Some nerve you have! Lying like that just to get more attention, hm?!" Some man hissed at Harry from the side. Edward looked towards him sharply.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He asked him. Ed couldn't stand this anymore, it was just too irritating! What was wrong with those people?! Their so called hero was an eye witness of Voldemort's come back and they called him a liar?

"Don't." Harry whispered to him and put his hand on his shoulder to calm Ed down. "It's not worth it. If we made a scene, people will just hate me more." Ed shook his head, still angry but continued walking with them, sending one last glare at the man.

"Why won't you stand up to them?"

"Really, it's nothing. It happens all the time, I'm used to this. Every year, I am either their savior or the bane of existence. Don't get me wrong" He added quickly, seeing Ed was about to argue more. "I am angry about this but it really is better to try and stay out of it as much as possible." He sighed and run a hand through his black locks. "Screaming back at them would just give more dirt to throw at me later. I would make a front page of the Daily Prophet in no time." He grimaced at the thought. Harry knew from experience with his family that mouthing back just gives more problems.

Ed had to agree with Harry and nodded his understanding. Sometimes the Alchemist was just too hotheaded and he knew it, yet emotions usually won over logic in his case. When he didn't like someone saying something about him, he would let them know and loudly.

Finally, they managed to get to the building towering over most of the street and Ed realized it was a bank.

"Are you sure you can afford to pay for my stuff?" Edward asked Harry as they stepped through the doors of Gringott's.

"Sure, no problem! When you see how much I have, you won't feel guilty about it." Ed opened his mouth to say something when he noticed who – or what – was managing the bank. Harry told him about all sorts of creatures living in this world but still it was just as big of a shock as seeing the house elves.

"Those are goblins." Harry whispered to him. "They are rather strange so it will be better if you didn't say anything." Ed nodded and eyed the one behind the counter.

It turned out Harry Potter was one wealthy teenager. Ed decided to buy as many books as Harry was willing to pay for. Honestly, what can you do with so much money?!

The three of them breathed a sigh of relief when they finally stepped back on the sunny street. The goblins made them feel tense.

"Can you tell me more about you? What's your country called?" Harry asked him with a smile. Ed noticed already that he was a very curious person, always wanting to know everything he deemed interesting.

"I'm from Amestris." Ed answered shortly and rather quiet. He didn't want anyone to overhear them. Harry must have forgotten already about Ed's back story.

"Oh c'mon, tell me more! What's it like there? Can everyone use alchemy there?" His eyes shone with simple curiosity.

Even though he wasn't speaking much, Remus was listening and glanced at Ed, interested in his answer himself.

Ed's face got a little pensive as he thought about his world. He tried so hard not to think about it, just to focus on trying to get back without his emotions flooding his mind and freezing his thoughts. It wasn't always easy, especially at night he would wonder what happened to his little brother or if Roy managed to kill the Fuhrer or did Dante escape? The second he let questions and doubts sneak into his mind, he wouldn't be able to fall asleep. Besides, thoughts like these just exhausted him and kept him farther away from finding a solution.

"I think people from here could use it as well. It's science. But not everyone can grasp it and used incorrectly it's dangerous." He said in a matter of fact voice. He didn't want to describe his country, it would just make him miss it more. His slight change of topic worked though and Harry started to focus his questions on alchemy instead.

"As much as I wish to continue this conversation, I don't think it's wise." Remus finally cut in. "We don't want anyone to hear this." At that, Harry's face got as red as a tomato and he quickly apologized. The less people knew about alchemy the better.

They went inside the robe store and one look at Harry's face told Ed he hated it. Edward, on the other hand, had a lot of fun in there. Apart of the school uniform, Ed got a red robe, looking almost like his favorite coat. He will just have to transmutate his symbol on it later. He loved the magical pockets it had, he could hide so much stuff there! Remus insisted to buy Ed a winter coat as well.

As they left the store, Remus had to save Harry from falling. He tripped but Ed couldn't notice on what. He was about to tease him when someone beaten him to it.

"Isn't that the great Harry Potter? Just as graceful as always. Be careful or you will get another ugly scar on your big head." The blond boy drawled with a smirk. Ed eyed his handsome face and cold eyes. He noticed he was flanked by two people, both just as blonde as him – probably his parents. He wore some expensive robe in a pale, green color with silver undertones. It was obvious they were rich and very proud of the fact.

"Malfoy!" Harry hissed at him and his face instantly portrayed anger. His fists clenched at his sides.

"Draco, there is no need for you to lower yourself by speaking to him. We should leave or we might catch something." The older blond said, eyeing Remus with disgust.

"Hello Lucius. Narcissa." Remus nodded at them politely but Ed could feel the cold dislike radiating off of him. He could sense the dangerous air around the man. Even though his face was neutral, his eyes spoke completely different story. His pupils were narrowed in hate.

The woman looked at Remus like he was some disgusting worm, only worthy of being squashed under her boot. She snorted and turned her face away with that ugly expression.

Draco's eyes wandered to Ed and he checked him out with sudden interest.

"And who might you be? I haven't seen you around Hogwarts." His voice changed into almost pleasant tone.

"I'm Edward." He said simply. He didn't want to talk with a prat who insulted his new friend for no reason.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He stepped closer towards him, hand outstretched for a shake, while his parents observed Ed like hawks. Remus suddenly realized with a start that if Lucius recognized Ed, Death Eaters would know where he's at. Now it was too late to do anything, though. They have to hope he didn't know about Ed at all. "It's a pity you are hanging around those freaks."

Ed looked at his hand and back up to his face. Then Draco's words registered in his mind and he saw red.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!" Ed fumed and almost clapped his hands together to make some damage but Remus stopped him in time. Draco took a step back, his face stuck in an idiotic, surprised expression, which made Harry laugh.

"Son, we are leaving. No need to stay here with savages." Lucius said and the Malfoy family walked away, taking their aristocratic air with them. Remus breathed out in relief.

"I think we told you about the danger of using alchemy here, didn't we?" Remus hissed into Ed's ear while getting them both away from onlookers.

"Sorry. It's just too hard for me to stop myself in situations like this." Ed was frustrated with himself as well. "It's like breathing for me. But I promise I will try harder. It is dangerous." He furrowed his brow remembering Death Eater's chasing him. Ed made a mental note to himself to really stop reacting like that.

Remus nodded. "Just keep that in mind."

"By the way, who was that prat and his parents?" Ed asked Harry.

"Malfoy." Obvious hate in his voice. "And he's worse than just a prat." As they walked Harry told Ed the basic of their hate relationship and a warning that Lucius is in fact a Death Eater and close to the minister as well.

Their next stop in the shopping was a bookstore. Edward couldn't stop grinning there. So many books and when Harry agreed to buy him some he couldn't decide what to get. Remus helped there a lot.

"You are just like Hermione!" Harry groaned when after getting all his school textbooks Ed was still buried nose deep in some book.

"Who's that?" He asked as he finally decided not to buy this volume.

Harry's face shone with happiness as he described his best friends. "She's a real bookworm. Hermione knows everything there is to know and more. Me and Ron wouldn't survive History lessons without her!" Ed found out a lot about those two in a short time it took to pay and pack their books.

As Ed's magical core was too weak to attempt the sixth year at Hogwarts, he got all the basic textbooks for the first year. He wasn't too happy about going to classes with eleven year old kids but it was a must if he wanted to stay at the castle longer than just the summer. Ed hoped that it would take him less time than Dumbledore thought to train his magical core.

"Remus? Could I ask you something?" Ed got his attention as they walked out into the sunlight. At his nod, he continued. "What does it mean exactly that my magical core is weak? What will I have to do to improve it?"

Remus furrowed his brow as he thought about the best answer. "The core is the place in your body which produces magic. It is developed early in life but how long it takes to grow and manifest as underage magic varies. Some children show they are capable of magic when they are infants, other could even be a few years old. When they start to use magic unintentionally, the core grows stronger. Then, when they go to school it is being trained and stabilizes. Basically, the more you train, the stronger it will get and in effect you would be able to cast more difficult spells. Yet, it is not the same for every person." Remus warned when Ed grinned at his explanation. "Some people's cores are just stronger from the beginning and even without practicing they would grow in power. I'm sorry, I don't have enough information about that. You will have to speak with Madam Pomfrey if you want more precise answers."

Ed processed this knowledge as they entered another shop. He looked around and noticed this one was completely different from the rest.

Little boxes took the entire space, behind and around the counter. When he looked deeper into the shop, Ed could see rows and rows of those cuboid boxes, gathering dust. From the narrow corridor a man emerged, his hair flowing around his head.

"Ah, that's new. Interesting, indeed." The man said, already bustling around the shelves. He waved his hand, like he was chasing some fly away and suddenly Ed was being measured by a flying tape. He was startled at first and Harry snickered at his expression.

The man – Ollivander – had really piercing eyes, they gave a feeling of seeing the very soul of the person. Ed didn't like that one bit but had to cooperate. Without the stick – wand – he wouldn't be able to study.

It turned out getting a wand wasn't as easy as he imagined. Harry described his own experience while laughing at Ed's tries of not setting everything on fire.

Finally, after an hour of so, Ed walked out with a wand of his own. Ten and a half inches long, made of redwood and dragon heartstrings.

"That was a pain!" Ed groaned. "Why did it take so bloody long? I feel like my hand is still on fire!"

"I wasn't surprised it took you so long. You are from far away and you should be grateful there was a wand that accepted you." At his questioning look, Remus launched into explanation about how wands chooses the wizard, not the other way around.

When they finally got back to the castle, Ed had books, clothes, potion supplies – I hate Snape! Harry complained – a wand and lots of parchments along with ink and quills. He decided to somehow repay Harry for all those, not with money but maybe with knowledge. Thinking back to what he knew about the boy though, he decided that some stories from his country would be better. Harry seemed to dislike books and studying but loved hearing about adventures.

So, after unpacking and eating supper, Ed told Harry about some of his missions in the military.

"What's your brother's like?" He asked when Ed mentioned Al. The Alchemist's face instantly got a little darker. Before, any thought of Al would bring a proud smile on his face, no matter what, but now... He couldn't think of anything else than his doubts. How could he, if he didn't know if Al still existed?

"He's the most wonderful person I've ever met. Kind. Gentle. Intelligent." He tried to fake a smile but Harry noticed and didn't press him for more. He changed the topic and Ed gladly went along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested about Ed's wand, I found something like this on website harypotter dot wikia dot com:
> 
> "As a rule, dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn quicker than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner.
> 
> The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. It is also the most prone of the three cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental. It also tends to be lethally hazardous if combined with certain woods."
> 
> "(...)redwood wands are not themselves lucky, but are strongly attracted to witches and wizards who already possess the admirable ability to fall on their feet, to make the right choice, to snatch advantage from catastrophe."
> 
> I believe this would suit Ed just fine, don't you think? :D Not to mention it is REDwood :D


	6. Storm's brewing

It turned out Harry was more curious than Ed gave him credit for. Trying to skip around certain topics wasn't easy with so many questions shot his way. Yet, Harry had a good sense of knowing when to stop pressing the matter and let it drop. It was obvious he wanted to know everything so badly but let Ed omit some things, seeing his reluctance to talk about it.

"Why did you join the military anyway?" Harry couldn't get that part. From what he gathered, both Ed and his younger brother joined early and had a lot of crazy situations since but Ed talked like he hated the military and thought it was corrupted.

Ed's expression, which was rather bright just a second ago, turned stormy. His smile disappeared and he looked away, deep sadness entering his eyes. The thought of dear mother and his biggest mistake was always painful, no matter how much time passed. Tense silence followed Harry's question.

Realizing his question was another bad topic, Harry sighed and didn't say anything. He felt frustrated but he understood. They didn't know each other that well, it was normal to skip around personal matters. If there was one thing his unwanted publicity taught him, it was the value of privacy. That still didn't change the fact that he wanted to keep asking until he found out everything.

"Sorry. I got lost in thoughts." Ed said finally, looking back at Harry and answered vaguely. "I joined the military after my mother died. Me and Al needed more information about Alchemy and they have access to the best research in the state." He flashed another fake smile. Harry wasn't the most subtle of people but he could tell right away Ed was hiding something painful.

After that Ed decided he had enough of questioning for now and settled down on the bed to read through his new books. Harry shook his head, mumbling under his nose about nerd friends. Soon, he was asleep, leaving Ed to read to his heart's content.

T

The next few days passed in a blur for Ed. Harry complained about him doing nothing else but reading but once Ed set his mind on research there wasn't a power in this world to get him away from his books. He only paused for some food when a very insistent house elf made his notes disappear. Ed threatened it with bodily harm but still ate his meal just to shut it up. His stomach agreed with the creature that he needed food so he wasn't that grumpy after all.

When his notes reappeared in exact same places as before, Ed noticed he made a right mess of the dormitory. He wondered where Harry got to, he couldn't remember when was a last time he heard him complaining about boring nerds.

Because he finished reading the books he bought about political state of things in this world, history of Voldemort's rise to power and the one about the nature of magical cores, Ed decided to have a break and find Remus. If he was still in the castle, he might be able to clear some facts for him.

Searching this big school without Harry's map seemed pointless, so Ed turned towards the staircase leading to the Headmaster's office. He promised to talk with the man soon anyway, they needed to establish a plan for their exchange of knowledge debates/lessons.

He was one corridor away from his destination when he saw professor Snape marching his way. He looked pissed. His impressive black robes followed his sharp movements, making him look almost like one of the Death Eaters. Only more dangerous. Ed was sure it was Dumbledore's fault, the old man had a talent for irritating this particular teacher like no other. When Snape's dark gaze focused on the blonde, his eyes narrowed in anger even more, if that was possible. He stopped in front of Ed so the boy had to halt as well. He raised his eyebrow at the furious man.

"Mr. Elric." He hissed with a curt nod that probably was supposed to pass as a greeting. "I was informed by the Headmaster you've been running around the muggle world using Alchemy in plain sight! Because of your sheer idiocy Death Eaters decided to pursue you and yet you still thought it was a good idea to make another display of unknown power, in Potter's house no less!" Snape sneered at him, his too tall frame towering over the Alchemist.

Ed cringed at the accusation but couldn't argue. It was true, he acted a little too quickly and stupid. He should have stopped using Alchemy when he realized it was the reason his pursuers wanted to catch him. Besides, he should have grown a pair and dealt with the pain instead of healing it using his life source. As he leaned, wizards were capable of much, much more when it came to patching wounds. Remus would have made him better in no time. But what was done was done and Ed refused to dwell on it. He had more important matters to attend to. The sooner he could get his deal with Dumbledore in motion, the better. He wanted to finally go to the library and start his most important research. But it seemed Snape wasn't done talking yet.

"An owl from the Ministry arrived earlier today asking about it. Dumbledore will explain to you the rest of it. You might wonder what makes me so irritated, as I don't care what trouble you get yourself in. But considering the situation, Headmaster deem it necessary for me to teach you the basics of mind protection! As if I didn't have anything better to do than teaching brats!" Snape couldn't look more displeased if he tried.

"You are to teach me what exactly?" Ed asked calmly. This seemingly overwhelming display of negative emotions didn't unnerve him. He dealt with a lot of shite in the Military. One angry man was nothing compared to the homunculus trying (and succeeding) to kill you.

"It is impossible for a person of such a small amount of magic to learn Occlumency but..." Snape was still speaking with venom in his voice but the moment Ed heard the world 'small' connected to himself his calm disappeared like a soap bubble.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. SMALL!" Ed seethed, his face red. Snape looked astounded for a moment. No one besides Potter dared to interrupt him and with this kind of tone as well! That impertinent brat! He was about to leash out when another irritating pest shown up and stopped him.

"I see you've already started to fill Mr. Elric in about our current situation! Good, good." Dumbledore nodded, pretending they weren't just going to start shouting at each other. Snape swore the git did that on purpose, knowing this would make him even more frustrated. "Let's discuss it in my office, shall we? Severus will set the date of your lessons later." He motioned to Ed to move towards the gargoyle guarding the stairs, while looking over the rim of his glasses directly into professor Snape's eyes. Some silent communication passed between them and Severus only sighed painfully, masking his anger completely. He spun on his heel and stormed down the corridor.

Once they were sitting in the comfortable chairs drinking tea, Albus finally explained what was going on.

"As far as I can tell, there is no way for the Ministry to track the power surge they detected to you or even pinpoint it as precisely as they claim they had. Remus already told me about you healing yourself in Harry's house. This must have generated more energy than the transmutations you did previously. Yet, the department which is monitoring unusual power fluctuations was never important enough to get much funds for research and manpower. Let's just say they aren't the most competent people and the spells they have set in place are simple and used only to gather data, not to investigate it closely." Albus made a small break to sip his tea and Ed shifted impatiently in his chair. He wanted the man to get to the point already.

"What's important about this, you wonder? As I said, I am sure they were unable to get the location this accurate. Which means a wizard who was nearby and/or knew about you must have told them. The Ministry wants Harry to tell them where is the person responsible for this, as they say 'off the scale' power surge, so they can study it more. This sudden interest worries me. Your background story and official papers are all in order, yet if they use Veritaserum or Legilimency we are all in a big trouble. I really hope to avoid this situation but just in case you need to try and learn some basic resilience to mind probing."

Dumbledore explained about the art of Occlumency briefly. It seemed Ed wouldn't be able to grasp it with his current level of magical power but what he could train would help him close his mind to wizards with sharper senses. Basically, they wouldn't be able to tell if he was lying or not without using Legilimency, which they would need an official order for. Ed was terrified some wizards could actually do something like that! The Headmaster was right, it could make his life here really difficult if he couldn't successfully lie about where he's from.

"My real concern though is the fact it was Lucius Malfoy who 'noticed' something worth his time might have happened. He is a Death Eater. If they are the ones pulling the strings, you might be in danger."

The rest of the evening Ed spent in the circular office, figuring out how to get himself out of the potential trouble he made for himself. This is what he got when he wasn't thinking. Ed promised himself to be on constant guard now, not only about what he tell people but most importantly about his Alchemy. He wouldn't use it outside of this office anymore. If he didn't create this mess, he would have already started to dig through the endless library of Hogwarts, looking for a way home.

It turned out Harry left the castle with Remus the previous day to visit his godfather. Ed must have been absorbed in reading and didn't pay him any mind when he told him about it. 'Doesn't matter. I have more pressing matters now.' His questions for Lupin would have to wait. Now he had to get Snape to teach him everything he could. Ed would be pissed if someone dig through his memories without a problem.

Unfortunately Dumbledore was right and Edward wasn't even allowed to attempt to learn real Occlumency. What Snape taught him were just meditation exercises and a way to clear his mind, have his thoughts organized so whenever he told his story the lie wouldn't slip to the front. Snape said for a trained person it looked like a big, red sign screaming He's not telling the truth!

That just wouldn't do. The moment Ed left dungeons, he asked a house elf to show him the way to the library. It was time to put his brain to good use and prove them all wrong. He was a prodigy after all. Edward was sure there wasn't anything he couldn't learn.


	7. Study time

Ed saw a lot of libraries in his short life but this one was the most impressive of them all. Shelves upon shelves of books towered before him, just waiting to be explored. His golden eyes shone seeing such magnificence. Ed looked around, looking for a place to start.

A tall, thin woman in a black, simple robe approached him with quick strides. Her face was set in an irritated frown, her lips made a firm line pressed together. Ed realized instantly who she would be. He knew a lot of librarians after all and most of them were always unhappy about anyone touching their precious books or breathing at them wrong. Groaning inwardly, he moved towards the woman, nodding politely.

"Good evening." Ed said, hoping she would take a liking to him and leave him in peace to explore as he wanted badly to do.

"Good evening, you must be Mr. Elric. The Headmaster told me about you. I am Madam Pince, the librarian of this school. I hope you know that the Hogwart's library has many valuable books in it's collection and that they need to be treated with care and respect." Her eyes narrowed, looking down at him like she was trying to determine whether he was worthy of her books or not. Ed nodded politely.

"I am well aware, madam. You don't need to be concerned, I have a great respect for books."

"Good. Keep it that way." She was about to turn back towards her desk so Ed asked her quickly about the topics that interested him.

Few hours later found him at one of the long tables, surrounded by stacks and stacks of books. Everything he could possibly want to know about mind magic, wizard's cores and biology was in his reach. Unfortunately the librarian wasn't happy with him.

"Mr. Elric! Didn't I tell you to respect my books?!" The woman hissed at him when she approached and noticed the tomes Ed left of the floor, some of them opened one on top of the other, creating a great mess. Some of the pages might have got wrinkled because of the way he tossed them about. Ed couldn't be bothered to care, his face and hand smudged in ink as he furiously scribed more notes. This was amazing! His head felt like it could burst any minute from all this new, impossible knowledge. He didn't even spare a glace towards the librarian until she forcefully closed the book he was currently bend over.

"Oi! What was that for?!" He asked, finally looking up at her. His hands twitched to grab the volume back.

"It's late. I am about to close the library. Remember, I am only here because professor Dumbledore asked me to supervise you. Be glad you are allowed here at all! Now, tidy this mess up!" Madam Pince ordered, clearly even more irritated than before.

Ed groaned under his breath but decided to listen for once. He needed her cooperation if he wanted to get into here again so he gathered the books and slowly put them back into their places. Ed wondered why Dumbledore didn't let him roam the library freely but decided he simply didn't trust him with it all yet. There was so much information hidden here and it could be a great weapon in the wrong hands.

The week passed very quickly, either in the library or in lessons with Snape. Once the men realized Ed wasn't your usual idiotic student, he wasn't as unpleasant as before. That and the fact Ed wouldn't let the man put him down, matching insult for an insult. Years of dealing with Roy's scathing remarks taught Ed how to give as good as he got. Besides, he read two books concerning the matter already, so Snape couldn't say he was totally ignorant of the subject.

Ed also had his first lesson as a teacher of sorts, when he explained for Dumbledore the basics of Alchemy. The old man was a fountain of knowledge about the world so it wasn't hard to teach him. There were some parts, the so-called muggle science, that needed to be filled up but the Headmaster's mind was just as brilliant, if not more so, than Ed's. He soaked everything like a sponge. When studying something new, Albus looked decades younger, his eyes twinkling and lips permanently set in a smile.

By the time Harry came back, Ed managed to read all of his textbooks for the first year. He tried to use some of the spells but couldn't even grasp the easiest one for making light. The Alchemist was more than frustrated but Albus promised they would find a solution for that as well. His theory was that Ed's magical core was like the one a wizard's baby would possess. They decided to try and get him to use uncontrolled magic for now, something that happened around every magical child sooner or later. According to the biology text Ed read, that was the time the core straightened and grew. Edward believed he somehow acquired the core as he passed the Gate and that was why it was so undeveloped. It was simply new. Or not – he could only guess.

The key to that first kind of magic were emotions, Dumbledore said, so Ed didn't really have to try too hard. He could get angry easily, one too much snarly comment from Snape could do that. The first time Ed used magic, he set the potion's master impressive black robe on fire. Ed knew Roy would have been proud of him.

Harry came back a day before the school year was about to start. He brought his friends with him and Ed couldn't help but feel a pang of regret at the thought of his own friends and Alphonse left behind on the other side of the Gate. All that time he spend in the library, he only managed to scratch the surface of magical knowledge. There was so much he needed to learn before he could even start to think about the spell that could get him home. At least he knew now that magic was actually a science as well. That made it easier for him to accept.

The magical core was a part of every wizard biology, making them different from the rest of humans in this world. Using that source of power their bodies created, wizards learned how to reshape and control it to influence the things around them. Spells were just words really, powerful not in itself, but only in the mind of the caster. Meaning that labeling every little thing the magic could do was making it easier for the brain to issue commands to the power. The wand acted as a catalyst and amplifier. That's way it was possible to use magic without it or wordlessly. It required a great deal of control though.

It turned out wizards didn't bother to learn about this, as only Hermione knew of this fact of life. Ron and Harry snickered when she went into her lecture mode, thinking Ed would get bored and run away quickly. Instead, their discussion went well into the night, leaving Ron and Harry to play chess and go to sleep before them. Edward decided he liked the know-it-all. She was a little arrogant and too eager to show her way of thinking was the only correct one but he wasn't irritated by it. Having a willing partner in studying was a nice change.

Harry informed him he managed to successfully lie to the Ministry about Ed using his Alchemy and without any proof they couldn't do anything to him. Officially, they didn't even knew Edward was there. It was a good thing but apparently Lucius Malfoy still didn't want to give up. Remus told Harry to warn Ed about Draco. The prat might want to try and trick him somehow. Ed wasn't stupid enough to trust him but that didn't mean he couldn't be attacked. He needed to be on his guard against all Slytherins. Harry told him it's normal for most of the people at this school anyway. The snakes were nasty to everyone, or so they said. Ed wasn't going to judge them all until he knew for himself. He was a kind of person who treated people individually, not by prejudice. Dealing with Ishvalans taught him as much.

Finally, the morning came and Ed went to speak with Dumbledore, wearing his new school robe. He badly wanted to turn it red but resisted.

"Hello my boy! Are you excited about tonight's feast? I wonder what house you will turn up in..." Dumbledore greeted him at breakfast table. Most of the teaching staff were already there, getting ready for the arrival of students. Ed got introduced to them all.

As they agreed previously, because of his circumstances, Ed would start with the first years but would have extra lessons with those teachers who'd agree to help him. To everyone surprise Snape was the first one to do so. Even though he personally believed Edward was an arrogant, irritating brat, he couldn't miss the fact he was a genius. And he had an unbelievable talent for potions. Ed knew it was because he knew chemistry well. He only needed to read up on the magical ingredients and their properties. With his almost photographic memory once he learned that potions seemed easy enough. Besides, he was still dead set on learning Occlumency and Snape had the best books on the subject. Ed still couldn't even try it yet but the mind protection lessons were helpful. Especially the technique of organizing his thoughts like books on the shelf helped Ed to absorb more knowledge even quicker than before, as he didn't need to go through it again to determine what was worthless facts and what was really important.

Ed knew he looked ridiculous surrounded by eleven year old kids, when McGonagall finally led him into the Great Hall. Ron's face across the room spoke volumes as he laughed along with Harry. Edward looked away from them and held his head high. It didn't really matter. He was used to stares like the ones he got from the rest of the students, after all he was the youngest state alchemist in Amestris. People pointed fingers at him since he could remember.

Silence fell as Dumbledore rose from his seat at the high table. He welcomed the students and spoke about the dangers in school as well as in the outside world. The words about Voldemort send chills through most of the people in the hall but Ed only rolled his eyes. He still couldn't get it why they were afraid of saying a name.

When the old hat started to sing Ed couldn't stop his gasp. He couldn't figure out how they made it, as it seemed to have a mind of it's own. It was a tool that scanned student's brains to determine which house would suit them best, yet it was clearly intelligent in it's task.

Finally, Ed's turn approached. Hush fell over the hall as he stepped up toward the stool and sat down. They were all curious about this foreigner Dumbledore spoke briefly about during his welcome speech.

Ed shut his eyes as he heard a too familiar voice in his head. The Sorting Hat spoke to him with a completely different accent than it had moments ago.

"So here we are, Mr. Al-che-mist!"


	8. Mission

Ed sat there, stunned. He couldn't comprehend how it was possible. A voice of that bastard Truth just came from the Sorting Hat. From the fucking hat!

"What the hell are you doing speaking through the hat?!" Ed wanted to scream but managed somehow only to think it. If thoughts could shout, his would.

"It's my hat!" He answered, obviously having fun. Ed hated that attitude.

"What do you want with me again?"

"You are not supposed to be here. You were about to die, to join with the rest of them at the Gate but something happened and you slipped by. You disturb the balance, don't belong here. So here's a deal – find the objects binding me to the Gate and I will help you get back home. Look up Cadmus Peverell, the stone is the reason it all happened. And speak with the Stallion Ghost." Ed listened to this all with growing confusion, so many questions racing in his head he couldn't focus on one. Before he managed to ask anything, the Hat suddenly shouted "Ravenclaw!" and the voice of the Truth disappeared.

Ed got up from the chair and went to sit at his table in a daze. He barely noticed anyone around him and only nodded politely at the blond girl's greeting.

What the hell did it all mean?! Somehow Ed stopped at the fact the Truth said it was his hat. Of all the things that sounded the most crazy. He knew the moment it was possible he will be in the library looking it up.

"Did a Wrackspurt get you? You seem very distracted. I've been trying to gain your attention for a while now." The blond girl was saying and he finally registered that. Ed looked her way.

She was probably the same age as him or a year younger, her hair was yellow and reached past her shoulders. She had funny earrings, resembling a radish or was it something else? Ed couldn't place it but she seemed off somehow.

"Sorry." He finally answered. "What's a Wrackspurt?" Harry told him about many magical creatures but he still didn't know all of them.

She was about to explain when the Headmaster stood up. The sorting must have ended while he was spaced out. After a few crazy words they were allowed to start the feast and Ed was sure by then that the old wizard is barmy. It turned out his new friend Luna was just as strange. Good thing some other students around them told him not to believe her. Yet, she was friendly and easy to talk with. She was sort of friends with Hermione as well.

"Do you know whose hat was the Sorting Hat?" Ed asked her as he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Of course! The hat first belonged to Godric Gryffindor! It was enchanted by the four founders of the school as they wasn't sure how to sort students themselves. It uses Legilimency to scan your brain and decide on the best match. Since that time it passes from Headmaster to another so it's quite old and battered." Luna explained happily. It seemed she liked sharing her knowledge with anyone who wanted to listen.

Ed frowned at that information. Why would he say it was his hat if it belonged to Gryffindor? The Truth couldn't be one of the long dead founders, could he?!

"Are you sure no one had it before him?"

"Well, that's what all the history books say. But I guess they never mention where Gryffindor bought it. It's possible to look it up but it might take some time to get to the answer. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious."

After that they ate in relative silence, listening to the banter around them but not saying anything.

Ed quickly got used to the atmosphere in the house of Ravenclaw. The students were all very logical people, easy to get into discussions about various topics but they mostly kept to themselves, noses buried in books. It suited Ed just fine. Luna became sort of his friend, even though he still believed she was off somehow. He divided his time between meeting Harry, Ron and Hermione and his study time with the blond girl.

Dumbledore was surprised at his questions about the Sorting Hat but couldn't give him a different answer than the common one. So Ed once again had to rely on books to find out the truth. To everyone else he was a typical Ravenclaw, not doing anything else besides reading but it wasn't all true.

Ed had extra lessons with most of the teachers, trying to grasp the idea of magic and train his magical core. For now, his main objective was to make it strong enough to try and figure out the way home. No matter what that bastard said, it was better to rely only on himself.

It turned out on his first potions lesson that other students have no idea about chemistry. It didn't help that the other house was Huffelpuff. Ed knew already they really were useless at almost everything.

A fun break from everything were the lessons he gave. Dumbledore was overjoyed, having finally discovered something new and exciting he could study and Ed was an excellent teacher. He did spent most of his life reading Alchemy books after all.

Unfortunately, the Headmaster didn't have a clue about the Sorting Hat. He knew the story everyone did but Ed felt it in his guts there was more to it. There has to be, that Truth bastards wouldn't just joke like that, would he? Dumbledore gave him a few dusty tomes with Hogwarts history and Griffindor's. Ed hoped he would find anything in them.

"Does the Stallion Ghost mean anything to you?" Ed asked him, curious. There were many ghosts in Hogwarts but he wasn't really looking forward to talking with them. It gave him the creeps.

"Hm, I believe there was some legend about it..." The old man mused, stroking his beard. "I think it's a story about a young man waiting for someone special to share his secrets with. I think he named himself that way so that person would know he's waiting but still he insisted it's almost like his real name. You will have to dig through another history books though if you want details. He's said to reside in the ruins of the city once called Central, I think." Ed's blood run cold at that. Central?! He paled and shot to his feet.

"That's not possible! I'm sorry Headmaster, I really have to find out about it!" Ed run from his office like it was on fire, his head spinning. This didn't make any sense at all! Maybe it was a parallel city? And that name of the ghost couldn't be coincidence. If this was a clue from Truth... it did sounded very close to Mustang after all... Ed couldn't grasp it all. So many questions, so little answers.

After a week of digging around Ed wanted to shout in frustration. There wasn't anything about that stupid legend at all! Or about Central city. Headmaster admitted he only heard this story once and couldn't even recall from whom. Ed was stuck.

The books about Griffindor's history proved to be a little more informative. Ed noticed just before the hat shown in the story, Griffindor met a strange individual. His name was Cadmus Peverell. He completely forgot the Truth gave him that name! He felt so stupid. Digging information about Peverell was easier. He was famous as he was one of the brothers from a fairy tale!

Reading books for children wasn't something Ed thought he'd do again yet here he was. Peverell was the one who got the Resurrection stone from Death, as he and his brothers tricked it so smartly. The Truth did say the stone was a reason it all happened. Ed felt he gathered some puzzle pieces, the problem was they didn't fit.

Griffindor met Peverell and they had a bet. Godric won and got something from Cadmus, that he had on him at the time and wasn't very valuable. Then the Hat is introduced. Ed wondered if it was the price Godric got. If yes, did that mean that the Truth gave this hat to Cadmus first? No, nonsense. He said there were objects biding him to the Gate. What if... what if the Truth once was Cadmus himself? That would explain the hat... He abused the stone he got from Death (most likely he made it himself with dark Alchemy) and it bite him in the ass. He got stuck at the Gate as a penance. Ed felt it was pretty wild theory but it was the only one that could make any kind of sense.

He needed to find out more about Cadmus, this time not from children books. He needed to investigate his disappearance or death and find out about the stone. It must have been real as the Truth mentioned it, yet there is no army of resurrected people around so he must have hidden or destroyed it.

The ghost didn't let him sleep at night. The Stallion Ghost, waiting for someone to share secrets with, in the ruins of Central. Impossible.

Ed missed Roy like never before. He felt like crying. What if it is Roy?! If he's a ghost then that mean he didn't win against Fuhrer... but why would he find himself here?! Maybe he followed Ed.

 _I miss you so much._ Ed thought, closing his eyes and fruitlessly trying to fall asleep.

_Please be all right. Please don't be dead. Roy..._


	9. Fun in potions

The problem with libraries was that they contained so much information about everything, you could end up with nothing specific. Ed wanted to shout in frustration. Cadmus was famous only for the fairy tale story. Any other information Ed managed to find out was his family tree, as he was a pure blood wizard, or some bullshit like that. His death is said to be suicide after not being able to resurrect his loved one properly. Yet, there was no body to be found. His grave was empty. Ed wondered if that meant his theory was right. If Cadmus tried harder to get his girlfriend back and committed even worse taboo than human transmutation which stuck him inside the Gate forever.

Another thing Edward really wanted to find out about was this Stallion ghost. He couldn't find anything about it! Dumbledore wasn't much help and even his geek Ravenclaw friends had no clue.

"Agh! Stupid book with no answers!" He exclaimed throwing another tome away, containing all kind of legends and lore but nothing useful.

"What got you so frustrated anyway?" Asked him Ron, looking up from his potion book. He was eager to find any other topic to talk about than what he was currently reading.

Ed was spending a lot of his studying time with the Golden Trio. Harry and Ron weren't to happy to be stuck in a library but they had to do their homework and as they wanted to see Ed more than just in passing, they had to agree to stay there. Hermione was his regular study partner, though. She camped in the library just as much as he did. Ed liked her very much, after you got over her need to show everyone her knowledge, she was rather nice to talk to. And she knew how to do research just right. Hermione's good at research! Ed realized with a start, feeling like an idiot for not asking her before.

"I just can't find the information I'm looking for. Hermione, could you please help me? I need to find a legend or anything really about the Stallion ghost and the city of Central." He made puppy dog eyes at her when she hesitated and then with a sigh she got up to help him look. "Thank you!" He grinned her way and she waved him off with a smile.

"What do you need it for?" Ron asked, curious. Usually when they were looking for some legends and stuff not for class, it lead them to an adventure. It seemed Ed was just as prone to it as Harry was.

"I just… well, I heard about it from the Headmaster during our lessons and got curious. Really curious." Ed explained hastily, not looking Ron in the eyes. He decided not to tell them his story and asked Harry to keep it secret. The less people knew, the better. Nothing about the other side of the Gate, Alchemy or his home country. They knew the same story the public did.

It turned out that even amazing powers of Hermione's research skill didn't help him much, for now anyway. A week later they were both as frustrated as at the beginning. Hermione even got a pass for a restricted section just to solve this puzzle. She hated not knowing!

Ed divided his time between research, extra classes and his own studying of magic. A month passed and he was finally able to do spells. There wasn't a more weird feeling than making something float without giving back anything of value. Ed couldn't wrap his head around the reality of magic. Even though he now knew how it really worked and from where the power came, it was still unbelievable that his body could produce so much energy.

Madam Pomfrey did a check up on him again and happily informed him that his magical core got stronger and was growing nicely. He had hope he would be able to skip to the next year in another two weeks or so. Classes with young children were not his idea of fun. Kids were so irritating!

Wednesday potions classes were his favorite and Ron along with Harry hated him for his good mood every week on that day. He really liked chemistry and to learn new science of making elixirs that could heal or harm or make people invisible was awesome! Because of his skill and understanding Snape allowed him to the fifth year class, so he could laugh at Harry's face every time they entered the dungeons.

This time it wasn't any different. Ed walked alongside a grumpy Ron and even more unhappy Harry, wondering if they'd hurt him if he'd started to whistle. He chuckled seeing Harry's face turn in into a grimace as the door opened and the classroom full of cauldrons waited for them.

Ed took his seat near Harry, as Ron and Hermione decided to pair up this year. He got his book form his bag and decided to quickly revise what he read last night. They were going to make a concentration potion, which if made carefully and correctly down to the tee, would really improve someone's study ability. Having this would be extremely useful.

Bang! Some of the people still, after five years of this, jumped when the door shut loudly and Snape walked quickly towards his desk, his black robes flying behind him. He must have some spell on them, it's unnatural. Ed thought as the teacher passed him. No wonder students call him a bat.

With a dramatic spin on his heel he faced the room. Ed resisted rolling his eyes at the man. He loved intimidating them.

"Today's class is going to be the most difficult you've faced so far. The potion you are going to make is very complex and you won't be able to finish it during one class period. You have to be extremely careful or you are not going to like the consequences of your incompetence. Now, get to work! By the end of this lesson you are supposed to reach stage five from your book." Snape said with his cold eyes jumping from Ron to Harry and then focusing on poor Neville. Fortunately, he decided not to say anything to the trembling boy, and sat down on his chair to grade some papers.

"Could you please ready the cauldron? I will get the ingredients." Ed said to Harry and stood up to retrieve the things from the cupboard. Some stuff they weren't allowed to buy for themselves, because of possibility of making dangerous poisons.

The lesson progressed relatively smoothly, not counting Neville's small panic attack when he almost screw up but his partner stopped him in time. Hermione brow was furrowed as she checked and rechecked the book to be sure she's doing everything correctly while Ron hovered over her, allowed only to stir when she requested. She decided not to let the redhead do anything this time, just to be safe.

Ed was tempted to do the same, but knew Harry wouldn't learn anything this way. Ed looked over him and corrected his poor chopping but allowed him to do the work. Harry asked him quietly every time he was about to do anything anyway. After seeing Ed's genius with potions Harry wasn't even hesitating to do as he said.

The lesson was nearing the end when Snape decided to make rounds and throw some nasty comments at everyone. Neville looked like he was about to faint when the teacher hovered over him. Ed didn't pay him any mind, concentrated on his work as it entered the most delicate state. Every stir was important and at the end they were supposed to cast a spell on the elixir. Edward decided to leave it to Harry as his magic might be too weak to support it.

Snape moved away from them and reached the end of the classroom when disaster stuck. Everything happened so quickly Ed didn't have time to think. He just acted, years of combat experience allowing him to react in time.

Ron and Hermione were arguing quietly over the cauldron. It was time to cast the spell and she refused to let Ron handle it, no matter what.

"C'mon 'Mione, I did almost nothing today. I'm not saying I'm not glad for little work but I think I can handle an easy spell! I practiced it yesterday with you, didn't I?" Ron was a little angry Hermione thought he was incapable of doing anything right. His pride suffered. Besides, he wanted to show off a little in front of her and prove he wasn't that bad.

"Ron!" She hissed. "There is no time for us to argue about it, I will cast the spell." She said, her decision final.

"No, I've got it!"

She shook her head and cast the spell at the same time Ron did.

The delicate balance of the mixture was disrupted. Either spell would have worked but two at the same time proved to be too much. The cauldron hissed loudly, gaining everyone's attention. The potion seemed to instantly grow in the cauldron, emitting a lot of dark, eye-watering smoke.

Ed was sitting just next to them. He moved quickly the moment he saw what was happening. Hermione was the closest to the cauldron, frozen still by shock, the smoke enveloping her and sticking wetly to her robe and hair.

Just moments before everything went to hell Ed clapped his hands.

Explosion shook the classroom. Jars, filler with all sorts of ugly goo, fell down from the shelves, people near jumped away for cover. If anyone was able to see through the smoke, they would be able to distinguish two colors of light – red and blue.

"Silence!" Snape shouted at the terrified students and with a few waves of his wand the smoke disappeared. Another wave banished what was left of the potion.

When the air cleared students stared towards the workstation in shock and confusion. They were dreading the worst, injuries, blood or even death but what they saw was completely unexpected.

Around the three students was a circular wall, made of stone that looked just the same as the dungeon floor. It curled around Ron, Hermione and Ed protectively, damaged on one side from the explosion. It protected the three perfectly, though. They came out with just a few bruises instead of severe burns and wounds.

"Miss Patil, please escort Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Elric to the hospital wing." Snape ordered and turned towards the rest of the class.

"Everyone is to finish their potions carefully and only after I allow them to cast the spell! We don't want another explosion. Mr. Elric will not be here to play hero again."

Somehow everyone managed to either finish their work without a disaster or get failing mark and their potion banished.

After the class was over, the rumor spread like wildfire. No one really saw what Ed did exactly but they all agreed it must have been some advanced transfiguration. Now most students wondered why did the Ravenclaw pretend to be unable to cast complicated spells if he could do this?!

Only Ron and Hermione really saw what happened. In those few seconds Ed clapped his hands and hit them to the floor, commanding it to stretch and grow around them like a shield. Hermione knew for a fact Ed wasn't that good at transfiguration and even if he could pull something like this off, there was no way he would be able to do this both non-verbally and without his wand. Something was off. Ed was already suspicious in her eye but this got the cake.

Hermione needed to investigate.


	10. Ed finds trouble

Ron was fuming when he found out that not only had the Griffindor house lost twenty points but also he, Ed and even Hermione got detention with Snape. They've had barely survived the class and that greasy git wanted to punish them even more?! Hermione told him it was deserved as they both were at fault, casting the spell over the potion without thinking of consequences.

"Honestly, Ron! Stop whining about this detention and be glad nothing serious happened! If you only listened to me, everything would have been fine!" She finally spat at him, fed up.

"Oh, so now it's my fault?! You just said we both deserved this detention! I knew the spell but you didn't let me cast it! I know I'm not as good as you are in potions but it doesn't mean I can't even cast such an easy spell right!" Ron shouted at Hermione, even more frustrated than before.

Ed just sat there, hiding his face in a book, trying to stay out of this for as long as possible. He was aware Hermione saw him using Alchemy and she was curious. He didn't want to gain her attention, especially now that Ron managed to irritate her. Harry was sitting beside him, for once silently reading. He knew better than to interrupt his best friends when they had one of their famous spat. He wondered if Ed will tell them the truth now that they saw him using Alchemy?

"I think it will be better if we got out of here before they start murdering each other." Harry said to him quietly and with a glance at Hermione's furious expression he agreed with a nod. Before anyone could stop them, Ed and Harry slipped out of the Griffindor common room.

Ed proposed they walk out and around the lake. That should give their friends enough time to cool off, besides the weather was nice for a change.

The conversation he had with Harry turned to the endless topic of his adventures with Al. Harry just loved hearing those, about traveling far and wide and meeting all sorts of people while getting in trouble. The boy was as much a trouble magnet as Ed was so he could relate.

"I've never really traveled anywhere. You are lucky you can just go wherever you want to. If I have to go somewhere, there are always guards around me." Harry sighed. "I understand they are there to protect me but I just wish I didn't have to be so tied up."

"Yea, I understand. It must suck."

"Yes but I guess I am used to it by now. Since Voldemort returned..." Harry expression got dark at the thought of the Dark Lord.

"Hey." Ed nudged him lightly and smiled his toothy grin. "You will kick his ass for sure. Don't worry." Harry couldn't stay in a dark mood with Ed at his side so he returned his smile. They were sitting close, side by side near the lake and Ed realized with a start they were just looking into each others eyes for a moment. Harry leaned down towards him, his emerald eyes at half mast. Ed looked away quickly and moved out of reach of the kiss. Sure, Harry was kind of cute, he had gorgeous eyes and Ed liked him well enough but he didn't want to give him false hope. Ed's heart set itself on Roy. Having a casual fling with a friend was a terrible idea. It would just hurt both of them.

Harry sighed again, seeing that Ed felt uncomfortable and retreated. He knew he had a crush on the blonde Alchemist. The problem was that Ed wasn't interested. Or maybe he was but he had his reasons for not letting Harry closer.

"Ed... Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Um, sure?"

"Do you have someone? I mean... a... boyfriend or girlfriend?" Harry blushed horribly and stuttered but he had to know. He knew Ed by now so that he was fairly sure that if Ed rejected him he wouldn't be cruel about it and Harry could just go on and try to forget this magnetic pull he felt towards him.

"I am in love with someone, yes." Ed admitted. It would be better for Harry to know. "I left him back in my world just before he went to do something very dangerous. I can only hope he survived and that I will be able to get back to him." His voice was pained.

"Oh. I'm sure he is fine and is waiting for you." Harry was a little sad Ed was taken but he wished the boy all the best. "So you have to hurry up and get home. If you need my help with anything, just tell me. Even if it's a boring research." They smiled at each other and the air finally cleared between them. They could stay as great friends without being awkward.

The detention with Snape turned out to be just an extra class when each of them had to work alone on their potion. It was hard work as this complicated mixture needed constant stirring. Ron managed to almost get himself killed again but somehow with a hissed warning from Hermione he kept the potion under control.

One evening found Ed slowly walking down the deserted corridor. He's just finished his extra lessons with Snape and he felt his mind aching. Still unable to perform Occlumency left Ed with exercises mentally tiring. He was good at organizing his thoughts and keeping lies under detection but some suggestive spells still baffled him. Snape could made him tell a partial truth by casting spells which confused Ed and left his mind spinning. Still, he was much better than he started and he knew with practice he will be able to push past it. When his magical core is strong enough, Snape would be able to teach him the art of real mind defenses and then no spells would work on him. Ed couldn't wait. He knew it was a matter of days that he would be able to start. Snape seemed to agree with him, surprisingly enough. Ed was pushing himself really hard at all of his trainings and read up on Occlumency during any spare moment he had. He was truly determined to master it as he knew his knowledge would be dangerous in the wrong hands.

As he rounded the corner, something suddenly flew towards him, aimed straight at his eyes. Only his fast reflexes allowed Ed to dodge the thing before it hit him in a face. Startled, he looked around but didn't spot anyone. After making sure he was alone and whoever tried to prank him already disappeared, he looked down to see what almost hit him. Ed chucked, seeing it were just some feathers. Probably levitated to fly so quickly at him.

This was not a first time he found himself a victim of innocent pranks. Ed suspected it was all Hermione's doing, even though he knew she didn't seem the type. She threw a lot of stuff towards him to try and make him use Alchemy again. Ed found it mostly funny, as the girl would never steep so low as to do anything harmful. She just wanted to catch him off guard and make him act out of habit. Ed knew he would have done that before but he managed to completely stop his automatic reaction to protect himself with Alchemy.

Next time Ed saw Harry without the rest of the golden trio, they had a good, long laugh about Hermione's antics. Harry was sure Ed could trust her and should tell her the truth. They were friends after all. Ed decided for now just to avoid her, though. If he was completely honest with himself, he wasn't worried as much for her silence as for her general safety. After thinking long about his situation with the Death Eaters and after learning the truth about the war the wizarding world was at, he realized knowing about Alchemy could be dangerous for any witch or wizard. It was bad enough Harry knew everything. Rationally, he knew she could keep a secret, so the risk was minimal, still better safe than sorry. He snorted at himself the moment he thought that. Was he getting old or something? It wasn't normal for Ed to think that way. He was a reckless person after all. But it wasn't only about his own life anymore so he wanted to be more careful.

It was a few days later when Hermione finally managed to corner Ed in the back part of the library, usually deserted as it had books about history and legends.

"Ed. I know you've been avoiding me since our detention." Hermione said instead of a greeting. He looked up at her and tried to quickly lie but she shook her head. "Don't pretend otherwise." With a sigh, she sat down next to him. "Look, I know you did some strange magic back there when you saved us in the potion class and I can't say I am not curious about it... but! I do consider you my friend and seeing you trying to avoid me like fire... I don't like it. I miss studying with you, you know how Harry and Ron are like!"

"Impossibly lazy and bored to death the minute they step into the library?" Ed smiled at her and she laughed.

"Exactly. So I am going to simply ask you once, no more trying to catch you off guard so you spill the beans." She said seriously and Ed nodded. "Will you please tell me how did you manage to transmutate the floor without your wand or without saying the spell?"

Ed sighed at that. At least she decided to ask him directly instead of observing his every move like a hawk. She did that at first and that was one of the reasons why he decided to avoid her. She was so perceptive he was afraid she could still figure something out just by deduction. He measured her with his eyes, seeing she was impatient to know but also probably resigned to not finding out. He did trust her and Harry considered this girl to be one of his closest friends, loyal to a fault. Ed made up his mind.

"Ok, fine. I will tell you. But not here. Even though we are alone we can't be sure no one can hear us and well... it is kind of a secret." She nodded at that and got up.

"C'mon then. I know just a place." Hermione smiled and led the way.

Ed was curious as he didn't visit this part of the castle too often. There was nothing really in this particular corridor, yet Hermione led the way with confidence so he decided to just follow and see. They stopped by an empty part of a wall and he watched with raised brow as she walked back and fourth a few times. Ed was about to ask her if she's lost it, when a door just appeared.

"Wha...?!"

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement!" She beamed at him when she opened the door leading to a comfortable common room. There was a sofa and a small fireplace, warming everything with a soft glow.

"What is this place?" Ed asked, looking around curiously. With the door closed the room was rather small but still seemed inviting enough.

Hermione explained everything she knew about the room and how it could be used. She said she found it by accident once, just a few weeks ago. She didn't tell Harry or Ron about it yet, as she was still pissed at Ron and what Harry knew, Ron did too.

"Ok, so you wanted to know how I saved you two?" Ed asked her, deciding to just get it over with. The risk he was putting her in was minimal after all. He hoped. But he knew Harry was right, Hermione became one of his closest friends and somehow it felt bad to be lying to her like that. She was a smart witch, she would be able to keep it to herself. "You have to be aware that what I am going to tell you is a secret." She nodded. "I mean it. Only Dumbledore, Lupin, Snape and Harry know the truth and I want it to stay like this. It is dangerous as the Death Eaters are looking for me..."

During that conversation Hermione's eyes got bigger and brighter with every fact Ed told her. And he told her everything Harry knew. He thought about it before and decided she could be trusted. If Hermione knew about his origins and Alchemy then maybe she would be able to help him get back home. She could research anything about the Gate and other dimensions to try and see if anyone in this world knew anything about it.

After he finished his tale with a small demonstration of an Alchemic circle, Hermione just sat there stunned, trying to wrap her head around it all. It sounded like some kind of elaborate fairytale but the demonstration of Alchemy convinced her it was true.

"I need your help." Ed broke the silence. "I have to get back home and to do that I need to know anything your world have about the Gate. I am also looking for the information about the Stallion Ghost and the ruins of Central. I need to find this place and speak to the ghost. I know you've tried to help me with this already but we didn't find anything. Would you try again?"

"Alchemy...!" She breathed, ignoring him for a moment. Seeing Ed's scowl, she snapped out of the daydream of such new and exciting knowledge. "Of course I am going to help you!" Then she grinned even more. "Let's try something! If this room can really provide us with anything, maybe it can give you books you need? Just concentrate hard on what you want to know." Ed looked skeptical but closed his eyes and thought about it anyway.

"Ed, look!" Hermione exclaimed happily and when he opened his eyes there was one small book on the table. He reached for it, his heart pounding frantically.

"It's a history book... about Central?!" He couldn't believe his eyes yet there it was – ancient history of beginning of magic. His brow furrowed as he read the introduction. Hermione hovered over his shoulder, reading along.

According to the text, there was once a historian obsessed with finding out about the origin of magic. He questioned everyone who knew legends and stories passed through generation and finally found a legend of the Stallion Ghost. He managed to find old ruins of once magnificent city and met the ghost himself. He described him as a young man who only told him about the name of the city – Central – and refused to tell him anything else. The ghost only asked to please include him in the book the historian wanted to write and tell anyone who wanted to listen that he is waiting for a lost traveler to guide him home. Unfortunately, the author of this book decided to keep the location of the ruins to himself as a revenge on the ghost. He didn't want to help anyone looking for the Stallion Ghost because he never found out the full story he so wanted to know.

On one hand, that was more information that Ed had found in weeks, on the other hand he could have happily slapped the guy who wrote it! Because of his pettiness, Ed still didn't know where the ghost was!

"Hermione! That was a brilliant idea!" Ed beamed at her. Even though it seemed the room didn't know anything about the Gate, he now knew a name of someone who could lead him to the first important clue.

"I don't get one thing." She said, deep in thought. "If you are from a city called Central and here we are talking about ruins... Is it the same city? That would mean that you are not from another dimension after all..." She trailed off, puzzled.

"I believe it is a parallel city. I traveled through the Gate once before." He admitted and told her about a different Edward and what happened to him.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, Ed!"

"I'm fine." He said automatically. "Back to the point. We need to contact this guy." He motioned at the name of the author of the book. She nodded.

"Let's try and send him an owl first."

Ed thought long and hard that evening about the letter he wanted to write. He needed to make this guy curious and tempt him with some new information in exchange for the city location. If Ed was lucky, he was an idiot who would fall for it and just tell him everything without Ed having to provide information in return.

When Harry found out that Hermione now knew everything he voted for Ron to get to know the truth too. Ed reluctantly agreed but wasn't as sure as with Hermione because he knew Ron could blurt things out when he wasn't thinking (which was too often). Yet it seemed only fair and he knew Ron wouldn't betray him on purpose. Besides, as long as they were at Hogwarts they were safe, right? They already had an eye out for Malfoy and his minions anyway.

Time moved slowly after his small discovery of the book about the Stallion Ghost. No matter how many times he visited the room trying to think about anything that might be useful, he never got another book. The topic of the Gate wasn't something he could get in this world.

Unable to make any progress without the guy who wrote the book, Ed waited for his answer while filling his time with library books, lessons and magic practice. Harry tried to get him hooked up on Quidditch but Ed decided flying on a fucking broom was too much for him.

The first teacher to acknowledge that Ed has made enough progress to try and pass an exam for next year has been McGonagall. He was really good at transfiguration as he understood a lot about reshaping things. He had no problem with grasping the theory. He only had to train his magical core so it would become strong enough to be able to cast more advanced spells.

Hermione went into a studying frenzy when she found out he had a week before his exam. Ed swore she was a slave driver when even he couldn't look at his textbook for much longer. Harry, the traitor, just chuckled quietly at him and left him in Hermione's clutches.

Almost two weeks had passed and Ed gave up on ever receiving an answer to his letter. He managed to pass to the next year classes as well as study enough so that he would be on the same material they already were. His studies took up most of his time along with extra lessons, those he took and those he given. Hermione pestered him for so long that he finally gave in and started to teach her the basic of Alchemy as well. Because of all the chaos, he had no time at all to focus on his research. He regretted that each evening he laid down to sleep but he knew he couldn't really do anything yet. His magical core needed strengthening and the only way he could manage that would be by practicing magic.

It took him by surprise when he received the answer. The owl found him late in the evening.  
 _  
Mr Elric_

_I was really surprised to receive a message from you claiming you are interested in the legend of the Stallion Ghost. I've never encountered anyone who was even remotely curious about so old a history. Most people don't even believe what I've written._

_Even though a lot of time has passed, I am still interested in finding out the truth, especially as lately I discovered some new details that would make this legend even more extraordinary than I thought._

_If you truly want to go to the ruins of Central and are who you appear to be, I can take you there but only if we go together. I cannot pass such a golden opportunity to find out what is the secret of the Stallion Ghost._

_If you are amenable, meet me on the north hill overwatching Hogsmeade tomorrow night at one in the morning. Come alone or not at all._

_Avery  
_  
Ed knew deep down that it was a bad idea to just go and meet up with an unknown guy in the middle of the night, alone. It wasn't going to stop him. Even if it turned out to be trouble, he still might learn valuable information. And Ed was a fighter, a solider and he wasn't defenseless. He'd kick his ass first, before the guy managed to try something.

The following day had Ed impatiently looking at the clock. He hated waiting and wanted the action to start already. Sitting on his ass and reading textbooks wasn't something Ed had any desire to participate in right now.

Hermione noticed his nervous ticks and pestered him mercilessly, which wasn't helping Ed's almost non-existent patience.

"All right! All right, I will tell you!" He shouted at her when she finally managed to drive him crazy. "Just stop asking already, jeez. You can be a right terror when you want to know something."

He sighed when her eyes lit up. At least it was only Hermione around, so he didn't have to tell Harry and Ron as well. Hermione would be hard enough to try to convince. Harry would just stubbornly follow him, no matter what Ed said. "I will tell you tonight, all right? I just can't right now." When she opened her mouth to argue, he quickly added. "I promise I will tell you what is going on." Reluctantly, she dropped the matter. If he was honest with himself, Ed knew he would have to stop her physically if he didn't want her to follow him. Great opportunity to try out that new tying spell I just learned. He smirked to himself when she wasn't looking. It'd serve her right, sticking her nose in my business AGAIN.

It turned out that Ed was right and Hermione was totally against him going there alone. Nothing he said made any difference. She threatened going to a teacher if he slipped passed her.

"I am not some kid that needs coddling! I'm a bloody solider! I can take care of myself." Ed fumed. She just raised an eyebrow at him, which just irritated him more. "This is the only chance for me to find a lead for getting home! I have to do this and I have to go alone or this guy might be spooked and won't show me anything! I'm sorry it came to this but you leave me no choice." Ed said, his voice suddenly turned deadly calm at the last sentence. Hermione startled at that and turned her head to face him just to look down the end of his wand. She gasped and tried to reach for her own but Ed was faster.

That evening Hermione found out how Neville felt that first year when she petrified him. She spend that night tied up to a chair inside an unused classroom. She was going to find Ed and kill him herself!

Ed couldn't stop giggling quietly to himself while sneaking out of the castle. Hermione's face when she realized he just tied her up and she couldn't even cancel the spell was priceless! It was really a useful spell he found by accident while looking through some of Snape's books.

The worst thing is that she was right. Ed thought when he woke up. Everything hurt. It turned out Avery was a Death Eater who knew about him from the start. He knew his name and his face. He didn't exactly lie – the bastard did know where the ruins were but like he said, it was a long time ago and simple curiosity is not worth risking Ed getting away from him. His Lord promised a great reward to anyone who would bring him the wielder of the new power. There was nothing Lord Voldemort valued more than power after all.

When Ed arrived at the hill, the guy managed to take him by surprise and petrified him. Ed couldn't even react. Then he gloated at him.

Now Ed was in proper trouble, chained up in a big stone room, surrounded by men clad in black. In front of him stood the Dark Lord, his wand lazily tracing a pattern on Ed's bruised skin. He gritted his teeth and yet again refused to answer. He'd rather die than give those bastards more power to use against his new friends. It seemed that in the time span he had been here, Ed started to really care about the wizarding world. They were his new friends and Hogwarts quickly become his home away from home. He'd rather take the knowledge of Alchemy to his grave. Besides, he knew that once he broke down under the torture his mind would be open. He had the knowledge behind the making of the Philosopher stone. That could make Voldemort and his minions invincible.

Ed was surprised how well his Occlumency was working. He was still new at the skill, Snape just managed to start to teach him how to keep the shields up. Most times, his teacher easily broke through. It seemed that determination was a great factor in protecting the mind. That and a tactic he came up with. He surrounded only his Alchemy with a mind barrier. This way, he didn't have to protect his whole mind, only the portions Voldemort was after. It made it easier to maintain and the shield was stronger as it was smaller. He also hid the Gate and the fact he was from another dimension. In Voldemort's eyes he was from some hidden country, small and unimportant. Ed made sure that information was in his mind to find. But the Dark Lord wasn't interested in his private life. He just wanted the knowledge and power. And was very ruthless in trying to extract it.

Ed just had to hold on. He had a mission, he needed to get back to Roy in one piece. His own scream of pain drowned his thoughts.

Voldemort was beyond furious. There were only a very few people who could defend their minds from him. And it seemed the kid was tough, he endured the torture without giving anything away. But what Voldemort had was time. Nobody was that strong. Sooner or later anyone will crave the painlessness of death and would tell him anything just for the torture to stop. Or the kid mind barriers would weaken enough for him to get through. The Dark Lord wasn't known for his patience but contrary to beliefs he had some. It wasn't exactly a chore to torture the kid anyway.

Ed remembered the time when he had two limbs ripped from his body. The day of his greatest mistake, when he lost his little brother. The pain of his leg just tearing apart, blood flowing freely, his mind in a shock and state of panic. That was the most painful experience he went through, worse than his automail surgery. He managed to work through it then, to still think clearly enough to figure out how to bind his brother's soul. He was able to sacrifice his arm then, to willingly go through that pain again while what was left of his leg still pulsed with agony. Ed concentrated on that memory now, tried to draw strength from it, reminding himself that he was capable of living though it. But the merciless spells that hit him one after the other, the beatings and the knives... He was truly afraid now. One slip of his determination and his shaky mind barrier will fall and next time Voldemort tries he will get everything.

_I have to hold on. I cannot give up. The moment they gain the knowledge their seek, I will be dead. Or worse, he will take over my mind, make me a mindless puppet. A slave. I would never be able to go back home. Never see Roy and Al again._

Ed reminded himself of everything he loved and that love gave him power to feed his mind barrier. Finally, his body gave up first and he lost consciousness.


	11. Dungeon escape

Ed woke up chained to the ceiling again. This time though he was alone in a small, dusty cell. The moment his eyes focused and his head cleared a bit of the pain, he realized the idiots left him near a very dirty wall. He scratched his nail to see a small line appear. They knew he could draw his power by clapping, so they chained his arms far apart. What they didn't know was that he could just draw in the literal sense. A small Alchemic circle later he was free.

Ed fell down to the floor with a grunt. His whole body hurt terribly. He could barely move but he knew that the sooner he escaped the more chance he had for it to be successful. They would be back to try and persuade him again and he had to be gone by then.

Unfortunately, it was easier said than done. His whole body hurt, the beating along with the curcio made his muscles scream in agony and his chest and arms were still bleeding from cuts he received. He laid there dazed for a few minutes. He had to move and tried to but just couldn't. Ed realized there was no other choice but to fall back to his old trick. He wasn't happy about sacrificing more of his lifespan, especially as he did that not that long ago and as it turned out, unnecessarily. How much longer did he have left?

Ed knew he played with fire and to fix so many injuries he might end up giving too much away. There was no other option if he wanted to survive, though. He took a deep breath and focused on his soul, the energy that was deep inside him. Using himself as a Philosopher stone, he fixed what he could.

The sudden absence of pain was a great relief. Ed grinned to himself. Those idiots thought they had him, well they are in for a surprise. He wished he could just recklessly jump at them and kick their asses but logically he knew he didn't stand a chance. They were an army of full trained wizards and no matter how good a fighter Ed was, there was a fact of being totally outnumbered. Gritting his teeth, he moved swiftly to the door and listened for anyone.

For the first time Ed wished they didn't took his wand. He didn't know many spells yet and none very powerful but there was one he learned from Snape's books that could prove useful right now. It was a sort of spying spell, allowing the caster to feel the presence of other people, even hidden from sight. It worked through doors. He could scan the outside before doing anything.

Ed was about to just blast out of his prison and risk a fight when he paused. Could he adapt what the spell did to Alchemy? To sense life he would need a bit of it to give back but that was easy to get. A few minutes of frantic thinking and a bit of calculations and Ed sliced his palm with his automail blade. Then, he silently clapped again and pressed his hands against the doors. Closing his eyes, he could feel one small ember that could only mean a guard. The rest of the space before him seemed quite empty, only some far away presences could be felt. He grinned. It worked! That might be a useful skill. If he couldn't perform magic because of his weak core, he could definitely learn how it worked and then try to mimic it with Alchemy. This could help him go home, somehow.

The one guard silently dozing off near his cell had no chance against Ed. A few claps and the guy was out cold. Ed dragged him into the room and chained him up. Let the bastard see how he liked it. He repaired the doors and when inspiration stuck he managed to create an illusion array – it shown to anyone who was just passing through that the guy dozed off in his chair. Perfect, it might gain him some time.

Ed silently moved through the maze of dark, damp corridors, from time to time stopping and checking his surroundings. He was getting tired but he pushed on. The injuries he didn't manage to fix let themselves be known again. He needed to find that shitface Avery. Ed wasn't about to give up on the only lead he had. He believed the bastard knew how to get to the ruins. And Gate help him if he didn't cooperate with Ed.

It took some time to sneak out of the dungeons and into the main corridors of the mansion. It was huge and gloomy, it was laughable how stereotypical it was for the headquarters of the main villain. Ed would have been amused if he wasn't so frustrated.

He needed a better way to locate that guy than just wandering about. He risked exposure at every corner. Good thing the place was mostly deserted. He hid in a dark space, in some unused cupboard to rest a bit and think.

Ed needed something to work like Harry's marauders map. The problem was, he only had the name of the guy and nothing else. To fix it with Alchemy he would need his DNA. Or his magical signature. He patted his pocket and was surprised to see he still had the letter he got from Avery. Would that work? Was there anything to trace him by in the letter? It was written by a wizard so maybe his magical signature was there somehow. Ed didn't really understand it but he read a lot about magical cores in humans and each had a unique signature that could distinguish them from everyone. If Avery had used any spell on the letter, the trace might still be there.

It turned out Ed wasn't called a genius without reason. He managed to extract the signature as the guy probably spelled the ink dry as all wizards had a habit to do. Then he quickly sketched the array he needed in the dust on the floor and after making sure no one could see the light of the transmutation, he activated it.

Ed followed the pull his Alchemy put inside his chest and before long found himself facing a door to Avery's room. He hoped it was that anyway. After checking, he knew that inside was only one occupant and around them there was no one else. It seemed he was in luck. The guy probably didn't have a house of his own and crashed at his Lord's place.

This time, Ed made it extra careful to be quiet. It was the middle of the night, he noticed while passing one of the big, high windows. The guy was probably sleeping. Ed managed to pick a lock with his Alchemy and the doors opened quietly.

It seemed for once in his life luck was on his side. He closed the door and moved towards an occupied bed. The bastard was snoring there.

A quick clap and he had the guy wrapped in ropes made from his transmutated bedsheets. He was really satisfied with his work and the gag in the guy's mouth looked hilarious.

"All right, listen here you sick fuck." Ed said with heat but somehow kept his voice down. "You brought me here like a pig for slaughter so don't even think I will hesitate to hurt or kill you. Luckily for you, I need to get to those ruins we talked about. So let's make a deal. You will quietly show me where they are and in exchange I will spare your life. Nod if you agree."

Avery just looked at Ed with defiance. Ed cringed inwardly but he knew he was out of options. He would gain the information that could potentially lead him home or he would run away soon before they captured him again. He clapped and sharpened his automail into his familiar blade.

"All right. Let's see how you like it, then. Turnabout a fair play, right?" He tried sounding threatening.

Ed hated himself but he put the blade against that guy's arm and applied pressure. Blood welled in the shallow cut but Avery didn't even flinch. It seemed he wasn't as easily intimidated as Ed hoped.

The Alchemist stood over him and wondered if he was really able to torture someone.

Ed took his arm away and made the blade disappear.

"Fine, you got me. I am nothing like you, I will not get so low as to use your methods to get what I want." Ed admitted and if his mouth wasn't full of cloth, Avery would have smirked up at him.

Ed's brain was going at full speed. How to make the guy talk? Then he had an idea. It was probably a long shot but better than nothing. "I'll be right back." He said cheerfully and knocked Avery out with a hard hit to the head. For this, he wasn't sorry at all.

While he was wandering the mansion to get to Avery, Ed was sure he passed a room that was a potions laboratory. They probably didn't have any Veritaserum – if they did, he was sure they would have given it to him. But if he was lucky they would have the ingredients needed. The potion was very complicated but Ed knew how to make it – it was Snape's favorite and once when he was in a good mood (for him anyway) he had shown Edward how to brew it.

Once when he was studying potions he realized he could produce an elixir using Alchemy. It was basically cheating as he made the process much, much quicker but he wasn't sure if the potion worked as intended. He wasn't about to test it on a human just to satisfy his curiosity. And he didn't dare to ask about Snape's opinion. He got to know his teacher better during their lessons and he was aware of his pride in potions. He would be offended.

But now Ed had no choice but to improvise. If he was lucky, once again somehow, the Veritaserum made by Alchemy would work as it should. If they had the ingredients anyway.

Ed decided to find out if there was some goddess of luck in this country as he thought he needed to thank someone. He snorted at that, an atheist thanking an imaginary god for a struck of luck. Still, he managed to produce something that looked and smelled (or rather didn't smell at all) like a Veritaserum. He would have to test it on a human after all but he had no choice. Hopefully, it won't kill the guy. Ed didn't have any other idea, though. He wasn't about to go and torture him no matter how much he deserved that treatment.

He wondered briefly about the security of this place. It was basically deserted. They must have been so sure of themselves. Idiots. Maybe they did have good magical barriers so that they could feel safe from an outside attack but still, nobody thought he could just get out? So stupid.

Ed managed to sneak past the only guard he finally encountered. The guy looked a bit rat like and what's more he was so obviously a coward, he just stayed in the shadows and didn't really do much of a patrol. He looked scared shitless just standing there. Ed snorted. Idiots.

Avery was still unaware when Ed got back to his room. Ed got his gag out and poured the potion into his mouth before he thought twice about what he was doing. He managed to make him swallow and the moment Avery woke up he asked him his questions.

Ed couldn't believe it but it seemed the potion worked. Avery was like in a trance, answering all of his questions in a monotone voice. Ed gathered all the information he could, not only about getting to the ruins but also how to sneak through the wards here. It wouldn't be easy but Avery knew how the barriers worked. He needed to be able to move in and out. Ed was almost sure he could make an opening like that with his Alchemy.

"Where is my wand?" He asked his last question and when Avery told him he had it in his robes Ed quickly got it out from clothes on the near chair.

He would have never thought that before but now when he had the already familiar weight of his wand in his hand he felt safer. Stupid as he didn't really know that many spells. Still, he was able to petrify Avery and banish his ropes.

Now, for the worst part. Ed read about memory charms while he was reading for his Occlumency lessons. He understood the theory and knew the spell name but he was sure he was unable to perform it safely. This time, he had no choice. He would have to remove all of the latest memories from the man, as he would be unable to just delete what he needed. Ed was aware he might injure Avery's mind. He felt so guilty about it but decided he would have to do it. If Avery told them he went to the ruins, the Death Eaters might get there before him. Reminding himself that this was a criminal, a murderer and one of his torturers, he cast the spell for the first time. It felt a bit opposite to the feeling he got when Snape burst past his Occlumency shields. Now he was the one walking through someone's memories and able to delete large portions with his unsubtle tries. When the spell ended, Ed knew Avery would have a problem with remembering most of this year if not more.

The problem was that Edward had no idea how to apparate. He moved around the room and opened the wardrobe and cupboards. What he found was a broom.

"Damn, I have no idea how to fly this thing." Ed groaned to himself. He had only tried once at Harry's insistence and he was terrible at it. Still, that was his only way out so he took it and moved out of the room.

He sneaked around the rat like man easily and found a window facing some woods. Good as any other, he thought. It took Ed almost half an hour to figure out how to pass the wards undetected using Alchemy. The spells Avery described were too advanced for him. He managed to come up with a few interacting arrays that in theory should substitute for the spell. If it didn't work Ed would find himself in big trouble.

Ed held his breath in anticipation when he activated his transmutation. He felt the magic kind of shiver, for lack of a better world. He quickly jumped out of the window and grinned to himself when nothing happened. He passed the barrier!

Ed got on the broom and rose very unsteadily. Still, it was faster than walking. He had a vague idea were he was, Avery was able to tell him a very general location. He flew in the direction were the nearest city was supposed to be. From there he would find someone who would help him to a floo network. Then he'd have to fly to the ruins, using Avery's directions. Hopefully they were accurate enough.


	12. Ghost of the past

It took Ed most of the night to fly to the nearest town. He was lucky it was a magical settlement and when dawn broke through he managed to find a wizard kind enough to let him use his fireplace. He even gave Ed some breakfast which he devoured in minutes.

Ed flooed to the small village near the desert. It must have been in a different country. Getting on a broom again Ed wondered how Harry could enjoy flying on this uncomfortable thing.

Ed flew high, avoiding anyone who could spot him. The closer to the desert he got, the less people he saw. Soon, he could fly closer to the ground as no one was around. He felt safer when he knew that the potential fall wouldn't kill him.

The moment Ed noticed the ruins of buildings, he got a very bad feeling. It felt like he was there before. He must have been right and this was a parallel city. It felt too damn familiar for comfort. If he didn't know better he would say he was definitely here before.

He landed at a small clearing, near a ruined fountain that looked just like the one in his favorite park in Central. It was creepy. When he got off the broom he heard a voice. That voice was known to him very well and very intimately. He knew it his whole life, although it felt a little bit different hearing it from far away, yet he would recognize that voice everywhere.

„Finally! You have no idea how many fucking centuries I waited for you! Don't freak out, ok?"

Ed slowly turned, disbelieving his ears. That was just not possible. Nope. He saw a ghost of a young man sitting at the edge of the fountain. His long hair was tied in a braid. He was also the exact copy of one Edward Elric.

„What?! What the fuck?!" Ed felt a panic attack overwhelming him. Disbelief and fear warred in his head. Looking at his own silvery image made him feel like all the oxygen in the world suddenly disappeared. He couldn't breathe!

„I know! I really am you. And because of that I know how freaked out you are now. Just calm down! Think about the moment you woke up without a leg and no Al in sight. You fought the panic then with logic and after that every time you had a panic attack you thought of that moment of clarity within an impossible situation." The ghost Ed managed to talk his living counterpart out of the panic he felt.

„All right. You seem genuinely me. Tell me something else only I know if you want me to believe you." Ed took a few deep breaths, focusing on that terrible memory that always let him keep a clear head, even though it was so painful.

The ghost took a moment to think about it and then said clearly.

„The stupid crush you have on Roy is more than just an infatuation and you know it. If you had to, you'd die for the bastard." His expression was so painful and full of longing when he said that. "You have high hopes of your feelings being returned but you never had a chance to really speak about it."

Ed breathed deeply again, shook his head and got his shit together. Ok, so he was speaking with his ghost. He lived in the magical world were time travel existed so this wasn't as impossible as he thought.

„Ok. Fine. You are me. What the hell happened?!" He sat down near the ghost and looked him over. It was scary, he looked almost the same age Ed was now. He knew that ghosts looked the same way as when they died. So, he didn't have much time left. Judging by the loneliness he picked up in his voice, he'll probably never find out if Roy felt the same. He'd never get home.

"What happened is that I fucked up. This time more than ever. Epic fuck up. What I did had worse consequences than trying to bring mother back. What you see around is a result of my mistakes." He gestured in a wide circle, indicating the ruins. Ed shivered. If he caused the whole city to collapse, he'd never forgive himself. "I destroyed Central. I created those ruins and as a punishment I decided to became a ghost and stay imprisoned here, I don't deserve to move on to the after life with Roy and Al. Also, I had hope that I could still prevent this from happening." The ghost's voice was impossibly sad and self-hatred practically oozed off of him.

Ed just sat there gaping. It was impossible. He wouldn't... He couldn't... He swore off killing anyone, be it a murderer or whoever, and then he turned out and killed everyone?! The whole fucking city?! NO!

"How...?!" He finally managed to utter, completely unable to grasp the situation. The ghost looked him in the eye and Ed recognized the face he wore most of the time after he put Al in armor. Guilt. That all crushing feeling that used to consume him. That, only worse, so much worse.

"We are not on the other side of the Gate." He stated and that startled Ed from his stunned thoughts. "When I first arrived here in the wizarding world I just assumed it was the same one I visited once before, where my double died. But it's not. What I did was travel in time. That Truth bastard pushed me here. I am sure he contacted you, yes? I am actually sure everything you did up until now is exactly the same I did. You met Lupin in front of Harry's house?" Ed nodded. "Then talked with Dumbledore and went to Hogwarts and let the beautiful pull of magic suck you in until you focused so much on this new knowledge you barely had the time to look for the way home. Then you found out about the Room of Requirment and got a book describing the ruins of Central and just had to go and get yourself captured like an idiot. And here you are?" He confirmed and Ed nodded again for a lack of words.

"When I arrived here I didn't meet a ghost. There was no one to warn me about my future. This is a point in which I am creating a paradox and if I manage it the time line I lived, where I destroyed everything I held dear, will just pop out of existence." The ghost Ed stood up so that he was floating near the ground and started pacing, as much as it was possible for non-material being to pace around in frustration. "I had centuries to think about it. Time is not a straight line, from cause to effect. It twists and swirls and backs out on itself. Time travel makes it possible. You can rewrite time! You just have to give up whatever it is you are in the exact moment. When you change what led me here I should disappear. And that's just fucking brilliant! It would finally mean the end of this misery."

Ed sat at the fountain and listened to himself with unwavering attention. He never wondered about time, not even when he found out about time turners and how Hermione and Harry had managed to save Sirius Black. It was possible to change the past.

"So what you are saying is that you did something in the past and now want to undo it, yes?" At his nod, he continued. "But how the hell did you travel to the past from here?"

"This is going to be a long tale, we better move to the shadows and sit down. Don't want to have you fainting because of the sun." The ghost replied and before Ed could tell himself to fuck off and spill, he moved towards the trees. Ed followed quickly after him and sat down on the ground.

"I will tell you everything, after all I waited so long to do just that. I guess I need to start from the moment I set foot in those ruins..." The ghost started his tale, all the while remembering and reliving everything:

**Ghost Ed's memory start's here.**

Seeing the ruins for the first time, Ed had a bad feeling. It must have been a parallel city to Central because it looked so familiar his heart ached at the thought of his home destroyed like that. After looking around for a while he also figured this city was very old, centuries old in fact. He wondered if the time lines matched on both sides of the Gate, because it seemed they didn't.

After wandering around for a while he thought it might have been futile to come here after all. There was nothing here but rubble and buildings falling on themselves. He managed to find a place that once must have been Central Command and looked sadly at the walls. Ed was about to turn back and go to Hogwarts when the ray of sunlight caught on something red. Checking it out, there was a stone hidden inside a wall not that far from Command – one of the laboratories wall probably. After moving a bit closer to investigate, Ed felt his heart skip a beat. It couldn't be?

When he dug his fingers into the wall it gave easily and Ed got the stone out. It was shining like a brilliant ruby but he knew it was something else. This Philosopher's Stone had something similar to an array etched into it's surface. Ed never seen most of those symbols so he couldn't be sure they had anything to do with Alchemy. Maybe they were added as decorations? He pushed his fingertip against it before he thought about it properly. He tensed at his own stupidity and waited for it to blow up in his face but the transmutation wasn't triggered. Nothing happened. Duh, decoration after all.

Just then he realized what he had in his palm and Ed grinned. It could be his way home! Just use the stone as payment so that he could pass through the Gate, whole. Pity he won't be able to say goodbye to his wizarding friends, but home was more important and he didn't want to wait another second.

Once again Ed drawn the array that destroyed his life before. Using the stone, he activated it. Finally, he stood in front of those terrifying doors and faced that ugly, cold grin.

"Hello Mr. Al-che-mist!" The Truth said with a sing-song voice, grinning even wider than before. "I see you managed to find my stone! Brilliant! We struck a deal, remember? You will free me from the Gate and in exchange I will let you go home. There are still a few more of those stones for you to collect. Last time you passed here too quickly for me to speak with you so I just managed to direct you to the right time frame. Good thing I still had a magical connection to my hat or I wouldn't be able to give you hints!"

"So you really are Cadmus, then?" Ed was curious about his story.

"I was Cadmus once, I am more than I was before, I am a being connected to the Gate of Truth. I am me and I am all. That last spark of human left in me is bound. If you free me I might be able to recover my sense of self."

"What did you do to get stuck at the Gate?"

"The Gate wasn't there all the time. Before, while I was a human called Cadmus, magic existed in this world, there were no muggles, everyone had a magical core and could draw power from all around them. There was a force out there somewhere that ruled over those powers. I lost someone dear to me so I put my genius to use and created a stone. I called it the Resurrection Stone. I managed to call her soul back to the living plane, in result ripping a hole in the fabric of reality. That ruling force did not like it at all. So it turned her soul, her poor, innocent soul into a big, red, shining stone you call a Philosopher's Stone. Then it etched a bond on it and shattered it into a few pieces, scattering them in different time frames. The hole was filled with the Gate you see here and the bond acted as chains for me, putting me in charge of this place. Because of the presence of something as powerful as the Gate of Truth, the access to magic was limited. Only those who knew the signs the Gate understood could use it – that is how Alchemy was born. In exchange of using the Gate a price was set to be equal to what you wanted to accomplish – the rule of the Equivalent Exchange." The being, known once as Cadmus, fell silent and even though Ed still hated him, he could relate. If Al died and the only way would be to drag his soul back, Ed would try anything.

"What you need to do is to find the stones with the symbols on them and fit them back together. Then you need to activate the array and bleed the power dry. I am sure you are familiar with the process. That will set me free. Just discharge the array."

"You are the one who broke rules of this world, apparently. Why should I help you? I hate your guts." Ed replied calmly.

"If you do as I ask, Mr. Al-che-mist, you will get to stay in the right frame of time. Go home. If you do not, need I remind you I am in fact in control of the goings through the Gate and will send you so far into the future, no time turner could take you back?" That empty grin turned even more unpleasant. Ed sighed. It seemed he didn't have a choice.

"Fine! I will help you. Do you know where the stones are?"

"I am one but I am all. I know where everything is in both worlds in the current time line. I cannot place you directly near them but I can explain how to find them."

And so Ed passed through the Gate many times in order to hunt down each part of the stone. Some places where as easy as just travel there and get it, others needed him to sneak around or fight his way in or just walk in circles to find the damn thing. But the thought of Roy and Al and getting back home kept him going. Sometimes it was so hard he just wanted to quit but stubbornness always won in the end.

That hunt for the stones felt familiar. He did that before, with Al, the difference being that before he didn't know where he was going. It took a damn long while, his sense of time screwed up because of all the time travel he did, but if he had to estimate he'd say he spent a few years collecting all the pieces. It felt like forever. He was sick of it, the constant travel, only staying in one place enough to rest a bit.

Finally, he was down to the very last. Another stone piece in Central. In his time frame. Ed found out the first one he dug from the ruins was put there in the future and the last one was sent to the past.

When Ed saw Al, just a little bit older, with bright eyes and flesh body and big smile, he knew all those hardships were worth it. Everything he had ever sacrificed was so worth it for just seeing Alphonse back in his body. Alive and happy.

"Brother?!" Al ran towards him on the street and hugged Ed so tightly he couldn't breathe. He didn't mind.

"Alphonse! My little brother, how I missed you!" Ed exclaimed when Al finally let him go a little. Still, they stayed close to each other, arms thrown over shoulders. Now that they were finally together, they didn't want to part.

"I can't believe you are here! You have no idea how hard I tried to get you back! I just couldn't! Nothing I did worked and I didn't really want to open the Gate because that would just sent us back to the first problem but I was tempted!" Al admitted and Ed winced. Good thing he didn't!

"Don't you dare and do that! Never! No matter what happens to me, you hear me?!" Al nodded, not wanting to start a fight.

They hugged again and Ed closed his eyes. He was home.

"I love you, Brother." Al whispered, his eyes bright.

"I love you too." Ed had to say it, even though he usually didn't but Al's smile was so worth the sappiness. Besides, once in a while a guy was allowed to state his feelings for his sibling! After everything they went through, they needed to be a family again.

Ed postponed looking for the last stone for a great reunion. His friends were really glad to have him back and Ed was happy he still had a place in their lives, even though Al told him it's been three years since they last saw him.

"Bastard." Ed nodded his head in a pretended casual greeting, seeing Roy for the first time, just sitting there at his desk like nothing ever happened. Edward was back in Central Command and managed to get Al to take everyone away so that he could speak with Roy alone. Alphonse didn't want to part with his brother anytime soon but Ed confessed quietly to him that he needed Roy alone and why. Al blushed along with Ed but agreed to be his cover.

Roy looked just the same, down to his perfect hair and beautiful eyes.

"Ed?! Is that you?!" Mustang scrambled to his feet in an instant and Ed met him in the middle. Being enveloped in Roy's arms was a feeling he waited for and dreamed about.

"I'm back." He whispered against his chest and breathed in the calming smell of Roy – wood and fire and something sweet all mixed together. Roy moved his face away from Ed's neck and looked deep into his eyes. They never spoke of those feelings but both were aware they existed. That passionate embrace just proved it didn't fade. Roy looked like he was about to cry.

"I missed you." Mustang whispered back at him and leaned down to meet his lips. Ed's eyes widened and then closed in pleasure. This was the sweetest kiss he ever received and in that perfect moment Ed knew Roy was the one for him, his heart beat fast in his chest and he felt light headed. This was love. It was wonderful.

Much later, after they moved to Roy's house and spoke of what was that between them and what they wanted to make of their relationship, after Ed managed to tell Roy everything that happened to him, they finally sat in silence, hugging on a couch. Speaking about everything that happened exhausted them both. Mustang already told Ed a few times how much he disliked him being caught up in something as big as freeing someone from the Gate. Ed argued with him and insults were thrown back and forth and just when Roy thought Ed would just storm out, he laughed instead. He said that he was glad nothing had really changed between them, that they could still shout at each other and yet none of them were truly offended. They agreed to speak about it later when Ed suggested maybe they should try something new instead of falling into the old pattern of fighting. That left them cuddling on the couch.

Roy moved a little back and Ed's vision filled with that black gaze. He could stare into those eyes for the rest of his life. It was Ed who kissed him this time. Slow and sensual, they parted their lips to invite tongues to play. The kiss turned heated in no time, the slick slide arousing Ed to no end. Roy wasn't unaffected either and moaned when his partner bit his bottom lip and sucked on it. They parted for breath and Ed's caught in his throat when he felt Roy's hot lips at his neck.

That night was special to both of them. To finally be able to learn every intimate thing about the other, to physically show the love and adoration they felt was glorious. Ed was very happy about Roy being his first. He would never forget one second of their night together. Those years missing each other just made them want it more.

The next day Ed managed to give everyone a slip and went to find the last piece of the red stone. He didn't want anyone to go with him, because he thought it might be dangerous. If only he knew...

The last stone was hidden in another lab's wall but Ed got in easily enough, showing anyone who asked his old State Alchemist watch. No one questioned an Alchemist in a lab.

A long time ago Ed had developed an array to be able to sense that particular soul so that he could locate the stone easily. It took him just two hours to find the right wall and get rid of anyone who passed by. Once it was all clear he just clapped and dug in the wall until he found it.

Proud of himself, Ed took all the stones to a deserted factory where he knew he would be alone. The evening just fallen and the city got less crowded as everyone headed in for the night.

Ed put the stones together and watched in fascination as they sealed by themselves. Before long he held a whole thing. Ed examined the array etched into the surface thoughtfully. Now that he could see the whole picture it did look like Alchemy. It was really a bonding, just far more complicated than he'd ever seen before. Even though, Ed was confident in his ability to drain the array.

"Well, here comes nothing. Hopefully after this I will finally be able to live my life in peace."

Ed pressed his palms to the array on the stone and looked fascinated at the alchemical power that rose around him. Electric blue light filled his vision. Ed channelled the energy slowly through himself and safely down to the Earth. After a long moment, the power died and the stone just broke in his hands.

The moment Cadmus was freed he wrested himself out from the Gate's control and jumped towards a far away time frame where he could not be harmed. The second the Gate had no guard, it exploded. And the explosion carried down to the remains of the stone it was set by.

Ed felt it in his bones. He was in the eye of the storm while everything around him perished. He screamed but that was all he could do. Finally, when the dust settled, he managed to move.

The Fullmetal Alchemist got out from the annihilated building at the outskirts of Central city and looked at the devastation. His heart was in his throat. He ran.

He ran as fast as he could towards the city he called home, towards the people who were his family. Nothing but ruins met him. The bodies were everywhere, all dead, killed by the great force of explosion. Everywhere. Everyone. It spared no one. The once proud buildings and beautiful parks were all destroyed. Ed felt despair like he had never felt before.

Finally, Ed arrived at something that before used to be the Central Command. He ran inside, even though it looked like the ceiling would collapse any second. He didn't care.

The bodies of his friends were too much to look at but the broken body of his little brother made him fall to his knees and weep. Roy was just beside him, blood still flowing from his eyes. Dead. All of them were dead and gone and he had no one to blame but himself. He killed them. HE KILLED THEM ALL!

Ed's mind broke. Like in a trance, tears still falling, he clapped his hands and turned his automail into a blade. Without feeling anything but the emptiness, Ed buried the blade deep inside his guts and twisted. Then he fell down on Roy's chest and pretended they were just laying together.

When everything faded Ed did not see the Gate as there was none any more. Just a gaping hole. What he knew was that he had two choices. He could either try and follow his loved ones or he could remain on Earth forever. When he looked back down he suddenly understood everything. Time. He could see his own time line, the one he and his friends had been living in. But it was just one of many. And they swirled around, messed up so much it was impossible to untangle. That was the moment Ed understood that time could be rewritten.

That was when he decided to become the ghost of the ruins of Central and if anyone ever seen him he'd call himself the Stallion Ghost in the name of his lover and say that he waited for a traveller to send home. Because after centuries there would be a past version of Edward Elric who will arrive to find his first stone and Ed would be here this time to set everything right and change the time line into another one. If that did not succeeded then at least he would face some kind of punishment by staying in the ruins of his home. He did not deserve to go on where Al's and Roy's souls went.

**Ghost Ed's memory ends here **


	13. Consequences

Ed just sat there, stunned. He felt like crying. Hearing about the devastation his own desire to get home brought, he just wanted to hide in shame.

"You understand now, don't you? No matter what, never let those stones be destroyed. The thing is, that once it is undone, this time line we are in now will collapse. I think. That will mean I will disappear completely, while you will probably be returned in front of the Gate like you were the last time you arrived there. Not destroying the Gate will delete magic from this world." At Ed's panicked expression, he explained. "That does not mean our wizarding friends would disappear. That would mean their lives would change – instead of magic they would have Alchemy as we know it and as you'd be gone, none of them would have ever met you."

"Yea, ok, I get that. What if I destroyed the stones in the middle of the desert or something? Far away from everyone?"

"The explosion of the Gate didn't just destroy the city. As I've seen after I died, it ripped through more than the city and laid waste to a few countries. There isn't a big enough space on Earth to contain it without killing someone. I didn't just kill Central. I killed Amestris." The ghost looked so devastated it was hard to look at him.

Silence fell between them while Ed processed everything he'd just learned. It seemed when Cadmus told him to speak to the Stallion Ghost he didn't realize it will make Ed unwilling to help him after all. He must have thought Ed would just go as far away from his country as possible to destroy the stones, no matter the consequences to anyone else. Or maybe the Truth bastard still had a little, tiny spark of humanity left and decided his freedom was not worth so many lives? Ed guessed he would find out after the time line collapses.

"You of course realize that if you don't free him, that Truth bastard will deny you the possibility to go home?" The ghost asked gently and Ed met his eyes with determination.

"Of course. That doesn't mean I will give up. That just closes one route. I won't go through the Gate. As you said, I don't have to as we are on the same side as home is." The ghost nodded. "So, the moment this time line collapses, I will just have to go about trying to get home in a different way."

"That is if the Truth won't just kill you. Or send you to the other side. My theory is that the moment here disappears, you will be back at the Gate and at his mercy."

"Well, if that happens then it happens. No matter what fate awaits me, I will never kill people to gain something. Not one and surely not the whole fucking country. If my fate is to never go home, that is still better than what you went through." The ghost agreed with him.

"There is also the possibility that the time line will change but I would still be a part of it. My memories and those I met would be changed but I would still be here as I am now." Ed pointed out and after a bit of thought the ghost agreed that it was possible. Unlikely but possible.

"There is still hope, then." Ed said and his determination came back. It was not over. He still had a chance to go home.

"As I said, I had a few centuries to think about it from all angles. There is a possibility, like I said, this will just disappear. If that happens, lie to the bastard and try to go with inventing an Alchemical time-turner. If he sees through you, I thought about a way to get away from there before the hands from the Gate kill you." The ghost started to explain his theories and Ed felt a little bit proud of himself for being capable of this kind of thoughtfulness. "I believe the key is blood. On the plane where the Gate is it seems it is impossible to perform Alchemy but I think that if you spill your blood there you could use the energy to perform a transmutation. The Gate automatically handles all Alchemical reactions and the price for them. If you paid with something as alive and full of energy as blood is, I think it will have to accept it and grant you power. If not, you could also try to use your soul like the stone but that is much more risky to get you stuck there instead. Anyway, you will have to try to force your way into the Gate and focus on the time frame you will want to arrive at before the Truth reacts. Should be possible."

Ed nodded. The ghost was probably right but he hoped he won't have to try that route.

"Another scenario is that this time line will adapt to the changes instead of collapsing. That will eliminate so many factors from this world, magic had a big influence on history. If that will be the case, the most reliable way would be to try and use a time-turner. Of course, if magic will not exist, it will be infinitely harder to make one with Alchemy. What kind of price would be required?" The ghost wondered and Ed did the same. "To move a soul and all atoms of it's body backwards in time... while retaining the sound mind and working flesh would be very hard to design. Even knowing and understanding the way time works would be almost impossible and without that detailed knowledge it won't work. I saw it so I get it a little but you won't be able to just feel it. This will prove a real challenge but knowing myself I'd sooner die than give up."

Ed spoke with the ghost for the rest of the day, talking theories, speculating and trying to think of solutions. They covered most of the possible outcomes for causing the paradox and tried to come up with at least a few arrays that might help stabilise a living organism while travelling in time. The longer they spoke however the more despair Ed felt. The ghost him had had centuries, CENTURIES to think about the solution and he didn't manage to invent a time-turner. Ed regretted never taking any interest in them. If he only knew how it worked, what spells were applied, he might have been able to substitute that with Alchemy.

"Do you think I could postpone the change of the time line? Maybe I will be able to go back to Hogwarts and study the time-turners before it happens?" Ed wondered. That would help solve this problem.

"No. The moment we stop talking I am sure the paradox will set in." The ghost sadly shot the theory down. "But that means that, hopefully, we can talk for as long as we want."

"Well, as long as I have water so I don't die, you mean."

"That fountain is not completely dry. Food will be a problem, though."

The Fullmetal Alchemist spent two whole days in the ruins of his old home talking with his own ghost. That was one of the most bizarre things that had happened to him.

Unfortunately, they did not come up with a way to travel in time with Alchemy but they managed to perfect the stabilization and protection of the living being that would try and move through the fourth dimension.

Ed knew that the other option for him would be to try and force his way through the Gate but he wanted to avoid it at all costs. The Truth wasn't just a human stuck there. It had a power of a God and would be ready to rip him apart and teach him a lesson. He'd rather not see if he could outsmart an all-knowing being.

Of course, chances were he would have to try anyway.

"I think it is time for you to go. We will not be able to come up with any solution before you starve here. Good luck. Kiss Roy from me." The ghost grinned at his living self and just disappeared before Ed could protest. He sighed and listened to his own advice. There was time for planning and there was time for action.

Show time!

The moment Ed stepped away from the ruins while the red stone stayed were it was, he felt it. That feeling was almost familiar, similar to the one he lived through when he passed the Gate and was reconstructed. He hoped he won't wake up there.

Ed fell down, unconscious. The world around him changed forever.

Ed came to and groaned. His head hurt like hell. He opened his eyes just to see the whiteness all around him. So he was back at the Gate then. He should probably get up and charge the blasted doors before he gets killed but his body did not want to cooperate. With too much effort, he managed to sit up. Everything spin in front of his eyes.

"Back again, Mr. Al-che-mist?!" That irritating way the Truth spoke to him was grating on his already frayed nerves. Finally, Ed got up to his unsteady feet and glared at the creepy grin.

"Let me go back home!" He ordered, not in the mood for playing the mind game.

"Now, now! How can you demand that when you passing here was a price you paid for your brother's life? I needed your services, although when you sacrificed yourself you passed here too quickly for us to have a nice chat." That grin got somehow bigger. Ed wanted to shudder seeing it. "You've just collapsed a time line in which you've destroyed your country. You are a remarkable element in the scheme of this Universe. I am glad you managed that. I might be a God-like being but unfortunately bound as I am I do not have a way to influence the time lines enough to collapse them." The Truth admitted and Ed felt himself marginally relax. So this little shit didn't want so much destruction to occur. Good.

"I wish to be free and for the world to again gain magic as it was supposed to, instead of the limited Alchemy. But when the Gate exploded not everyone gained back their magical cores. Only those who practised Alchemy could pass the gene on, it seems. That's why there were people called muggles. But you've reset everything, giving us another chance to fix it!" Ed did not like the sound of that. He wondered if he should try and make a run for it but he knew he was still feeling too weak. He wouldn't probably move more than a few steps before falling down on his face.

"I will not destroy the stones, no matter what you say." Edward stated, looking right into that blank space where its eyes supposed to be.

"No, that plan was bad. When I try to come up with something to free me, I somehow find myself back in the mindset of a human. It is a strange experience. I am unable to simply know what will the outcome be. Must be a part of the bond."

"What do you want me to do then?!" Ed was getting frustrated and he had to sit down on the white ground as his legs threatened to give out on him.

"You remember the array, correct? How about changing it, so that someone else would take my place? We can get a soul of some despicable human that does not deserve better than being imprisoned here."

Ed wondered for a second on this solution. Probably simple. There were a lot of criminals around as well. But the Fullmetal Alchemist swore to himself and to his brother that he would never kill.

"No. I will not be a part of a planned murder. Also, you are not just a prisoner here. You act as a medium between the Gate and humans, you are a judge and what you decide happens here. If there would be a criminal in your place, there would be no fairness here. The interaction with the Gate would always mean losing." Ed pointed out and it seemed the Truth mulled over it for a moment.

"All right. So there is no other way than destroying the Gate, unless you volunteer for my job?" The grin was back.

"Nope, not gonna happen."

Silence fell for a moment.

"Isn't it dangerous if there is a hole between realities anyway? Without the Gate, what would happen?"

"There might be some risks but I believe it won't affect the plane of existence where humans live. Mostly the other dimensions might feel the strain."

"You've also said something about a force who imprisoned you. If you get free, won't it come back to put you here again?"

"No. That force, God or whatever you'd like to call it... it left this Universe a long time ago. There is no presence I can feel and I would be able to, being what I am. It has left and I do not think it will be back. If that happens, then it happens but I am willing to risk it. Before that last spark of me that is the original me is gone."

"Why couldn't the Gate function without you? On autopilot?" Ed wondered, glancing at the doors.

"This was the way it was created. My prison." The Truth suddenly grinned again but in a less creepy way, almost happy. "You will have to change the Gate instead of destroying it! The breaking of the bond is not the reason for explosion. Nothing happened until I got free. Here is the deal then, Mr. Alchemist – reconstruct the Gate of Truth so that it can function well without me or any soul as a mediator! In exchange, I will let you go home, back to your original time frame. Back to your loved ones. If you fail or refuse then you can just stay here with me or get devoured by the dark creatures of the Gate, I don't really care."

Edward wasn't sure what to think about it. The Truth at least didn't try to force him to destroy the stones but the task he received was very hard anyway.

"How the fuck am I supposed to rebuild something that a supposed God build?! I do not have the knowledge about inner working of the Gate!" Ed almost shouted and the adrenaline he felt let him jump back to his feet. "Screw it! Let me go!" He run towards the doors and tried to pry it open but he was unable to. He wanted to try and transmute his way out but suddenly the doors opened and black hands grabbed him before he could react. "No!"

"Go in and gain the knowledge you need! As it is a part of the deal you can see the truth without paying any price. One time offer only!" The laugh followed him into the darkness.


	14. The construct of the Gate

Ed was being ripped apart by the black, shadow-like hands. He knew that feeling, it was something you could never forget. That almost pain and the emptiness that followed were terrifying but Ed couldn't even struggle.

His body fell apart but his mind was still there and when he finally disconnected from himself he realized the knowledge of the Universe swirled around him, ready for the taking. He was naturally curious, like all scientists were. He wanted to know everything. For an unknown time, Ed's brain soaked up the facts. All facts. It was so jumbled but each information while passing through him seemed crystal clear for a second.

After just a moment or maybe eternity, Ed came to himself. Suddenly, he remembered who he was, what he was and why he was here. With a purpose now, he shifted through the stream, looking for the explanation how the Gate worked.

It was hard and sometimes he caught himself after forgetting again about Edward Elric. For those moments, he was just an impulse, gathering all other impulses, all knowledge for himself. He had no sense of time, so he couldn't say how long was he gone. His brain felt full but he wanted more.

Slowly, like a small trickle from a stream, Ed shifted through the data. He was never as glad as he was now for being a genius. A lesser mind would get tired much more easily. Still, he felt drained. He thought that the gaps between awareness grew longer, that if he won't finish up soon he will be lost here forever, becoming one of the Gate's shadows.

The Gate was a mechanism like no other. It stood inside the gap in dimensions and held the edges of the hole in the fabric of reality closed. The Gate had also a connection to a dimension that was non-material. The souls of the dead were directed there. Some kind of after-life or maybe the souls disappeared there, it was hard to tell. That construct required massive energy to be at hand at all times. It came from all the dead souls that passed through. The sheer numbers of deaths from both sides provided that and mercifully the Gate only took a small portion from each passing soul so that they were not harmed too much. That part was, as Ed called it, on auto-pilot so he did not have to change anything here. The problem would happen if anyone was stupid enough to come here to bargain.

The Gate was essentially a machine. You could not speak with a machine and certainly could not bargain with it. That was where a soul of Cadmus came into play. It was weaved in tight into the structure. Ed could see that soul was wrapped in power, turned into that God like little shit, the being who called himself the Truth. But if you stripped that power, the soul would be human. Maybe a little bit worn out, definitely disoriented, probably half destroyed – but human nonetheless. The spark of life was still there.

Ed's mind swam towards a different part of knowledge and he felt adrift, disconnected. But after a moment he realized why he moved there. He needed to know how to manipulate a structure like the Gate, how to affect only parts of it without destroying anything. No matter what, he could not let the Gate collapse again. What he learned was that if the Gate was gone but the gap stayed, the two realities would sooner or later collide. It could lead to a cosmic disaster or could just shut the hole closed. Ed couldn't know for sure but didn't want to risk it to find out.

The mechanism was so complex even though its workings were laid bare before Edward, he could not fully grasp the concept. This was too serious to go about it half-witted so he mulled over all the information again and again until it felt polished in his mind-eye.

Weaving the soul out was the easy part. Reprogramming to substitute that however... Almost impossible. He won't be able to provide answers to everything that was possible to happen. To be able to judge a person coming to bargain with the Gate and ask for a price depending on what that person could do with the knowledge opening the Gate provided... that could only do a conscious mind. Even though Ed thought that Cadmus had been unfair with him, he knew deep down that was because Cadmus himself committed the same sin. Trying to bring back the dead should be punished, Ed was only angry that Al got it so much worse than he did. It shouldn't be possible to do at all.

It shouldn't be possible! Ed realized. Why not just ban the possibility of human transmutation? If it wasn't possible to open the Gate using Alchemy then no one could come and try to bargain. This knowledge behind the doors wasn't meant for humans anyway. Better if it stayed out of reach forever.

Easier said than done but Ed had a starting point now. He could try and make it work. He had to.

To rebuild the Gate Ed had to find a point he wanted to change and slowly either reshape it or remove it all together. He had the same feeling when he worked on his Occlumency shields, it was only so much stronger here. It required much more of his mental strength. The fact that from time to time his sense of self slipped away and he floated freely wasn't helping. But the moment he was himself again, Ed got back to the tedious task of changing the inner structure. It was going impossibly slowly. It was all that he ever knew, this mission. All the other details of being Edward slipped away from him. He didn't even notice when. He just knew one thing – that if he wanted to gain back something very precious he needed to finish this work.

Finally, the part of the task was over. Ed banned the possibility of ever again perform human transmutation. The symbols of the array would not work any more. No need for an intelligent part of the Gate then. The soul weaved so deeply into the structure could be free. Untangling that mess took another eternity.

The energy and information that made a soul needed to be moved with utmost care. He did not want to destroy that soul, he wanted to free it so that it will be able to move on to the after-life. It was badly damaged already.

Ed found the swirls fascinating. They contained the history of the wizarding world before the Gate existed. He moved through it lazily, content to just watch it play out in his mind.

The chemical components of the human body was well known to him but still he stared at it when he passed that information. Then he looked at the chemistry in general, marvelling at the genius of its creation. The way every substance could interact...

He could hear all the music humans ever composed. The notes flew through his being, lifting his spirit while he soared...

Physics was so complex, the way the Universe worked. The force, action and reaction, it was all created with so much attention to detail...

Biology, now that was fun! All living organism and their inner workings, plants absorbing sunlight, humans eating, animals breathing...

Suddenly, his spirit halted. The image he passed was just too familiar. The black hands brought him to this particular knowledge. The history of life of just one, particular human. Why was he important? So many of them lived and died... why this one? Those black eyes. That handsome face. The voice, calling a name he knew: "Edward!"

It felt like he woke up from a coma. Ed realized it was an image of Roy the hands shown him so that he'd remember who he was. His mind got completely lost in the Gate. For those endless moments he was nobody. He wasn't Edward then. He was just swimming in the never ending sea of information. He mentally reinforced everything that made him himself and tried to keep to the knowledge. He couldn't drift like that again. He was in the middle of the most important mission of his life. He had a chance to make the Gate better. As it overwatched his world and the Alchemy most people lived by, it was a big deal.

The soul of Cadmus helped him the moment he started to unravel its prison. When he finally was able to make contact with it, he heard the voice of Truth.

"Edward Elric. I am so sorry! So sorry..." It faded and Ed tried to figure out what was he apologizing about? Ed couldn't remember much about the soul, only the name and a strong feeling that it should be freed. "As I said before, when trying to think my way out of my prison I'm losing the God-like knowledge. That's why I couldn't set myself free. It took me too long to realize what would be the price for being able to mess with the inner structure of the Gate." At Ed's blank reaction, he continued. "You are losing yourself, bit by bit is lost and gone. Your memories. Your powers. Your knowledge. It is consumed by the Gate, filtered into the great stream of all. I was protected by the powers granted to me so that I managed to hold onto the memory of Cadmus. You had no protection."

"I don't know what I lost. I know my name. I know my purpose. What else is there?"

"I'm so sorry. I protected everything I managed to find about you but I don't know what parts got lost. I don't know what you will be when you leave here. You might become just a shadow of the human you used to be. I regret it all. I just wanted to be free. In result I made you destroy your world once and destroy yourself at the second attempt. Unfortunately, it is too late to change it now. Your time line is not a part of this plane so that we cannot try and reset it. What happens inside the Gate, happens everywhere in every time frame of each possible time line."

Edward just mentally shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Only the Gate matters and what I am supposed to do to it. My mission is to set you free and change the structure so that it does not need you. I banned the possibility of opening the Gate by humans. I wanted to change the Equivalent Exchange rule as well, so that Alchemy will be more similar to magic. Don't know yet how to gain energy to maintain it." Cadmus soul emanated sadness and guilt but Ed ignored it. He came back to unravelling the bond holding the soul hostage.

After that tiring process was complete, Cadmus moved free for the first time in... he didn't know how long it was. Before the dimension of the after-life sucked him in, he grabbed onto Edward.

"Take it, take it back, it is yours." He said as impulses flowed from one soul to another. If he could, Ed would gasp or sob or both. Cadmus saved as much as he could of the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. His personal history was full of holes but he knew what he did to bring his mother back, that he travelled as a State Alchemist to find the red stone with his little brother and that he got his body back by sacrificing himself. All the details though, all the memories were gone. He knew what he did, he knew about Hogwarts and the Stallion Ghost but when he tried to recall it... blackness. Nothing. He had no memories besides the ones inside the Gate and those were hazy at best. It was so scary. Ed knew he loved his friends and Al and Roy... but did he feel it? He wasn't sure. All of this felt the same like the knowledge he got about chemistry or math. Logical like just facts. "You learned from Snape how to protect your mind, remember? Use that. It can apply here to what you are in this moment, even though you don't have a body here. Keep it close and don't let it be taken or you will stay here forever and become one of the shadows soon enough." Cadmus advised him and then he let go. "If you can reach her from here, please set her free from the stones too!" He begged and disappeared into another dimension.

Ed focused hard on himself and using the training he knew, he re-established the Occlumency barriers. Then he got back to work.

The soul trapped in the red stone, the innocent soul of Cadmus lover had a connection to the Gate as well. That was why Ed could use that stone before to travel back and forth without draining the soul. He set to work to free her. It was much easier than with Cadmus. She was not a part of the mechanism, just sort of trapped in between. The stone was a physical manifestation of the bond but her soul, everything that mattered, was inside here. Letting her go felt like one of his greatest accomplishments. She was innocent in this all and he managed to give her peace. She floated after Cadmus without a word.

With his barrier risen, Ed could feel it coming now. The wave that tried to rip through him and take whatever it was that made him Ed. It was a battle of strength and he was afraid he'd lose any moment now. He looked back at the Gate. He did the most important part, set the souls free and fixed the problem with any bargains by making them impossible to do. If he wanted to stay and change the Equivalent Exchange he might not survive it. It would take too long and he'd just lose himself in the process. Edward realized he had to give it up and leave Alchemy as it was. It worked, didn't it? Magic was not possible and it will stay that way.

Using the knowledge Cadmus threw at him before leaving, Ed concentrated and the hands came towards him. He felt it again. The feeling of reconstruction, of his atoms gathering together to form his body and of his mind joining it. His soul felt so tired and ripped almost to pieces but he was alive. He floated towards his world and his time frame, hoping he would land himself at the right place and time. He wanted to go home.


	15. The almost Edward

Ed woke up with a groan. His whole body hurt like he'd fell down the stairs. His mind was so tired he just wanted to go back to nothingness but he couldn't. He opened his eyes to see a familiar ceiling. He was here before, he was sure of it. He remembered the great transmutation he did here to get his little brother back. Funny, how he couldn't really recall anything else. Edward Elric's memories were gone. What remained was the knowledge of his life. Like watching a movie, he could describe what happened to the character but if asked about what he felt then he couldn't say. Ed panicked and tried to remember anything. Shifting through his mind he found something that could be memories but it was a tangled mess and if he tried to think on it, his head exploded with pain.

He decided to leave it for now and got to his feet. He needed to get out of here and get to Central Command. The people who knew him would be able to help him regain his lost feelings. And if he never got it all back then he would just have to build those relationships again. He deserved to have his life back, dammit!

Weak and disoriented, Ed was found by some good people who helped drive him where he needed to go. They wanted to send him to a hospital but he had no visible wounds so he managed to talk them out of that idea. Doctors could not help him.

"Boss?! Is that you?! No way!" The man who spoke must have been Havoc. Ed knew him. He looked a bit older but that grin was just the same. Ed just wished he could return the smile with emotions behind it but he just felt empty. He knew Havoc was his friend but to Edward Elric as he was now this was a stranger.

"Yea, it's me. Good to see you. Can you take me to the Colonel? Or maybe Alphonse is around here somewhere? I need to speak with them, please." He wavered on his feet and Havoc caught him gently.

"Of course I can help you, Ed! I'm so happy you are back! We missed you!" He exclaimed happily. "Whoa!" Ed would have fallen down if the man wasn't there. "Are you ok, boss? Edward?!"

Ed floated in the darkness. He knew this feeling. He has spent eternity doing just that, swimming through the knowledge of the Universe and letting it caress his mind. He knew everything but he felt so disconnected from reality at the same time. Was he part of the Gate? Or was the Gate part of him? Who was he? He was not alarmed at the lack of answers.

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san!" Echoed through the void and he felt a spark he didn't feel before. Or did he? He knew that voice. It made him feel so much. Like never before. Or maybe he felt like that forever and just forgot? No matter. He followed the voice because it belonged to someone he loved. Ed realized he knew what love was. Wasn't that lost before? He opened his eyes.

"Nii-san! Oh thank God..." Alphonse hugged him tightly and Ed groaned at being crushed but when he tried to move away, Ed managed to grab onto him and keep him close.

"Alphonse..." His voice sounded terrible, like he hasn't used it for years. "Al..." Edward felt tears streaming down his face. He loved his little brother, he felt protective of him, happy for him and wanted only what was best for Al. Ed could love, he did not lose everything inside the Gate, at least that one important part came back. Cadmus knew the most about Ed's feelings for his family. It made Ed do so many stupid things just to have them whole and alive. The bigger part of what made Ed himself was his love for Al. Without it, he would be a completely different person. He might not remember his relationships with his friends but if he had Al he would be all right.

"I am so happy to see you! I was so worried. You somehow managed to come back to me and first thing you do is collapse! You always make me so worried, Brother!" Al complained, moving away. Ed felt Al's hand hesitantly brush his cheeks to make the tears go away. Alphonse was such a loving person.

"I was exhausted. You won't believe what I had to go through to come back to you!"

Edward fell asleep in the middle of his explanation. His mind needed to recover. His body wasn't much better.

Next time he woke up, someone held his hand. He opened his eyes slowly to see a dark room. It must have been night time. He turned his head to check who it was with him. The hand was too big to belong to Al.

Dark, almost black eyes met his golden gaze. Ed gasped, seeing that beautiful face. He knew him. He remembered seeing that face inside the Gate, the memory so powerful it brought him back from oblivion. The truth of Edward's existence was that he loved his family above all else. It seemed, another truth was that he was completely in love with Roy Mustang. He lost all other memories or maybe he still had some tangled together somewhere deep inside but he did not lose this. Relief flooded Ed like a physical wave.

"Ed." The velvet voice said his name like a prayer and Ed sat up quickly just to feel those strong arms envelop him in a hug. He leaned against his strong chest and closed his eyes, content. The smell of wood and fire was so comforting he wanted to never be away from it. "I missed you so much. I thought you were dead, I almost gave up hope of ever seeing you again."

"I'm back. Roy, I'm home. I love you." Edward just said it, no matter if it was out of the blue, no matter they never really spoke about it before. He knew there were strong feelings between them and he knew how precious it was. He lost so much of himself but he still had it. Even if Roy didn't love him back, Ed wanted to express this feeling.

He felt the arms release him and he moved away. It was all right. This was probably too soon for Roy. They didn't see each other for years. He might have moved on. Maybe those strong feelings faded away with time. Ed felt a warm hand touching his cheek. He looked him in the eyes.

"I love you too, Ed. All that time you were gone I dreamed I could hold you again. I never forgot about you." That made Ed's heart flood with so much warmth he smiled in genuine happiness.

The dark gaze got closer to him, so close he could see the eyes were really very, very deep blue. Then he had to close his eyelids as he felt lips kissing his own. Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and let go of any thoughts. Only that intense feeling mattered, his lips tingling with warmth, his arms full of Roy. His partner licked into his mouth sensually and Ed moaned with pleasure. His tongue joined the dance, happily lapping at Roy's palate in return. Finally, they separated for breath.

"I thought for a moment you moved on. It's been years, yes? Not sure how many." Ed admitted and Roy shook his head.

"It's been four years since I last saw you. Since you went to get Alphonse back. When he was found, Al couldn't really remember anything. He had a body of a ten years old and memories of one." Roy explained and Ed paled at that. "Don't worry, he remembers everything now. Al regained his memory over the years, it slowly came back to him in bits and pieces. You will need to speak with him to find out if he missed something. But at first, he was so disoriented and couldn't tell us what happened. We all came to a conclusion that you gave up your life in exchange for his. I'm glad that wasn't the case." Roy caressed his cheek and Ed leaned into the tender touch.

"I'm sorry. But that was exactly what I did." Edward then proceed to explain to him a bit about that time. It felt like a lifetime ago.

"I don't really want to go into details now. I'm still exhausted. And I want Al to know everything as well. Can we just cuddle for awhile? Please, I will tell you in the morning." Roy agreed and even though he shouldn't, he laid down next to Ed, holding him to his chest. If a nurse came to throw him out, he will just have to charm his way out of it. Or something. Ed was more important. They fell asleep together.

In the morning he did have to speak sweetly to the nurse when she woke them up and berated Roy for disturbing the patient. Ed told her off rather rudely and Roy had to smooth her ruffled feathers to be able to stay.

After a visit from a doctor, Ed complained that he hated hospitals and demanded to be discharged. Even though he was still so weak, his stubbornness won in the end. Roy promised the doctor he will take care of his patient at home.

"You want me to come live with you?"

"Of course. Now that I have you back, I will not be letting you go. Also, it would be best if you are kept hidden for the moment. We will need to fix your paperwork and create you a story or you will be in trouble for desertion." At Ed's panicked face, Roy explained his team was already working on it so that Ed could have a valid story to tell to the Fuhrer.

With Roy's help, Ed got dressed and they left home. Alphonse would join them soon and Ed was told Winry was informed and would come from the Rush Valley the next day. Edward was sad to realize he did not recall any feelings towards his childhood friend. He would have to act like he knew he should towards her or he'd hurt her feelings.

The evening found Edward curled on the sofa in front of the fire in General's Mustang home. Of course he knew Roy couldn't stay a Colonel forever and was happy for his promotion but 'General Bastard' didn't have that nice ring to it as 'Colonel Bastard' had. Pity.

Alphonse sat on the armchair, listening with full attention to the crazy tale his brother was telling him. Roy's face was full of emotions and wonder after hearing about the wizarding world. It turned to terror when Ed managed to explain how his first attempt ended up.

"From what the ghost told me, I didn't just destroy Central. I destroyed the whole of Amestris and a bit of our neighbours. I also realized later what terrible consequences could follow..."

Edward felt drained when he finally came to the end of his tale.

"I was ripped apart inside the Gate and Cadmus just gave me back bits and pieces. That's why I act so strange around our friends, because I do not really remember them. I know about them, like I watched a different Edward interact with them but I cannot feel about them how I used to. They are strangers to me." He needed Roy and Al to know this. They will have to help him rebuild his feelings and remind him of everything he lived through with all those people.

"How about me, Ni-san?" Al asked quietly, scared of an answer.

"I love you. We are family. I know that and I FEEL that. This feeling is one of the most important part of me, it makes me Edward Elric. So you don't have to worry." Al cried at that and jumped towards him to hug his brother tightly. When they finally separated, they were both crying.

Ed wiped his tears away and got up. He walked towards another armchair in which Roy sat, trying to hide his hurt feelings. Ed climbed in his lap without a shame and kissed him, no minding his little brother chucking in the background.

"Another very important part of me is my love for you so you don't have to worry either, Roy. I got it back, from Cadmus or the Gate itself, it doesn't matter. I know I can feel it. Now even more than ever as I cannot recall caring about anyone else. You will have to help be come back to being Ed everyone knows but the one you know is right here." Roy cupped his face in his palms and smiled. The kiss that followed was much more heated and they had to break apart at Al's embarrassed plea.

Maybe Edward Elric wasn't fully himself any more but what was important was still there and the rest? It might untangle in his head one day and if not, Ed still knew he would be all right. He had his family and his lover at his side.

He could do anything.

THE END


End file.
